iHave a Secret
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Freddie and Sam are keeping a big secret from Carly, but Carly has been keeping a secret of her own. When Carly returns from Italy and reunites with her friends, will she be shocked at what they have been up to, and what about her secret? Will she be able to tell them and how will they react? Sorry if the summary is lame, I hope the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

iHave a secret

_Sam may seem a bit OOC in this story, but she is older and more mature, plus as she proved in the Killer Tuna episode, she really does have strong feelings for Freddie. This story is rated T because of minor references to Sam and Freddie's grown up relationship, but there are no Lemons or swearing. Lemons will be 'on the side' in a separate story, but it won't effect this story line at all. _

_Freddie and Sam are keeping a big secret from Carly, but Carly has been keeping a secret of her own. Our story opens as Carly is about to finish her junior year of college in Italy and her dad has just been offered a promotion and a transfer stateside_. _When she reunites with her friends, will she be shocked at what they have been up to, and what about her secret? Will she be able to tell them and how will they react? I started writing this before the tuna jump episode of Sam & Cat, but I tried to put in references to keep it canon with the storyline. _

Chapter 1

Carly was busy studying for finals and hadn't noticed how distant Col. Shay had been the past week. She misses her friends and her social life is almost nonexistent but she loves being in Italy with her dad and never realized how much she missed being around him all those years. The novelty of her "celebrity" status wore off long ago and though she's a bright student, she's far from the center of attention she was in Ridgeway. No matter what, no matter how good her grades, she still has to bust her butt just to feel like she's keeping her head above water. Even though the studies are hard and she's miserable in Europe, she wouldn't trade the past 3 1/2 years with her dad for anything.

To top it all off she's still carrying a torch for Freddie. No one, not even her best friend knows this, but ever since that kiss the day she left nearly all those years ago, she's been secretly pining away for him. Sure she's dated and she's even had serious feelings for a guy or two but when it all boils down, she compares them all to Freddie and no one ever measures up. Every time they video chat she yearns to tell him her true feelings, but how could she bring herself to say it over the internet? Besides, Sam is _always_ there. She talks to Sam without Freddie, but for some reason it seems Sam is always at Freddie's apartment.

She knows the two are dating again, they have been for a while. First, Freddie told her about his visit to L.A. and how Sam saved him from those man eating fish. Then after Freddie transferred to Caltech, they started hanging out and finally rekindled their relationship, but Carly keeps thinking it's not permanent. All she has to do is wait for them to break up, profess her untold love, and he'll be at her beckon call again. Just like the lost puppy routine from junior high. Maybe when she visits over the summer she can find a way to get back with him. Not that she would ever do anything to break Sam and Freddie up, Sam's her best friend after all. But lets face it, if they are still together in two months it will be a small miracle. Jeez, it's a small miracle they've been together for a year without killing each other to begin with.

"Hey, Sweetheart, don't you think it's about time to take a break and grab some dinner with your old man?" The colonel nearly made her jump off her chair, she was so engrossed in her studies. Well, studying and thinking about how she was going to get Freddie back.

"Dad, I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sorry it's so late, Carly, I've been dealing with staffing issues all day. Look, I know it's getting late, but I really need to unwind and there's something I need to talk to you about." He's been avoiding talking to Carly since last Thursday. That's the day he got the call from Gen. Landry. Landry was the colonel's friend and mentor. He was currently the base commander at Edwards Air Force Base in California.

"Oh, Dad, you're not dating again are you? Seriously, the last one was just too . . . _much_." Carly wanted her dad to be happy, but he sure had a knack for picking the oddest women. It puzzled her how a man as well put together as her father could take up with women that made Sam's mom look almost normal. The one that took the cake even had an all too familiar fondness for ill-fitting bikinis and poorly designed, home made tattoos.

"No, Dear, I'm not seeing anyone, I've been too busy with work to even think about dating lately. Listen, I don't want to talk about it right now, let me get changed and we can talk when we get to Luigi's"

"Luigi's, huh? This must be something big, we only go to Luigi's for birthdays and when I graduated from high school." Little did she know her dad was about to be promoted and was offered a position back in the states. The colonel's friend, Gen. Landry had accepted a position in Washington and wants to recommend Col. Shay as his replacement at Edwards. The colonel headed into his room to slip out of his uniform and into civilian attire while Carly shut off her computer and straightened up the table.

"We'd better get going, Carly, I made us reservations for 9:00 and it's over half and hour drive to Luigi's" It was already 8:35 when they hastily made their way to the colonel's car. The cool Italian spring made her miss home all the more. Sure, Seattle was damp and rainy this time of year, but it was her home and lately she's been missing home more and more, though she'd never tell her dad how homesick she really was and who she was homesick for. It would surely break his heart if he found out she was just staying for his sake.

All the way to the restaurant, Carly tried to read her dad with no luck. He had the perfect poker face. Was it something good or bad? He wouldn't tell her or even give her a hint. Surely it wasn't something bad. Luigi's is their celebration place after all, but she still couldn't help but worry. Spencer is OK, she had 2 emails from him yesterday and he even texted her after his date last night to let her know he thought this girl was the one.

Oh my gosh! Granddad! She hadn't called him back last weekend when he called and she was getting her hair done. This is terrible, if something happened to him, she'd never forgive herself for not calling him back. No, it couldn't be something wrong with Granddad or they'd be on their way to the airport, not dinner. What could be so important? Little did she know this was the news she'd been waiting four years for, the news that they were going back to the United States for good.

"Carly, we're here." Col. Shay said after shutting off the car and taking off his seatbelt. Carly was still in her trance, trying to figure out what was going on "Carly!, Are we going to go in to dinner or are we just going to sit here and hope Luigi starts offering curb service?" As much as he'd been avoiding talking to her about this, he could wait no longer. Landry needed to know his decision tomorrow and if Carly didn't want to leave Italy then he was going nowhere, either.

"Oh, sorry Dad, I was just . . . daydreaming" Carly still wasn't able to read her dad. Even though he was in civilian clothes and off base, his demeanor was staunch and quiet. Little did she know he was deep in his thoughts, too and very nervous about the talk he was about to have with his daughter. How could he ask her to leave before finishing college? How could he ask her to just pick up and go again.

As they took their seats and began to look at the menus, she wandered how long he was going to keep her in suspense. Once they placed their orders she couldn't take it any more.

"Dad, we're here, we've ordered our meals and I'm about to go crazy. What do you need to tell me? Spill it!"

"Oh, Carly, you never did have any patience, did you? Seriously, Dear, you're 21 and you don't have any more patience than you did when you were 12." If only he knew how long she's been waiting for the opportunity to talk to Freddie about her true feelings for him, he'd think she had the patience of a saint.

"What do you mean, it's been almost two hours, how long do you think you can keep me in suspense? Is it something bad? I just know it's something bad, but why would you bring us all they way off base, clear out here to break bad news?"

"Carly, relax, it's not bad news. In fact, I think it's sort of good news." He hoped it was good news to her, too. But what if she doesn't want to go back to the U.S.? What if she's seeing someone and doesn't want to leave. No, she's not been that serious about boys lately, has she? The colonel was more nervous than he had been in years.

"Is Spencer going to propose to this Sonja girl? He told me she thought she was the one, but he says that about every other girl he dates. I hope he's thought this through. Oh my gosh, I'll bet she's pregnant. Oh, Spencer, what were you thinking?" Carly rambled on and on and was getting off track.

"Carly, It's not about Spencer, it's about me." The colonel interrupted. "Well actually, us." He clarified. "This is going to effect both of us. "

"Oh-Kaaay" Now Carly was really curious. Is he in some kind of trouble? Not her dad, he's the most responsible person she knows. Well, him and Freddie. Maybe he's retiring. No, he keeps talking about staying in the military until he's 60 and then retiring to Florida."

"Do you remember Jim Landry, General Landry?" the colonel asked as he sipped his drink.

"Sure, he was here over Christmas the year before last. Isn't he the guy you always said was your mentor in the military?" She remembers how she barely saw her dad that week, the two men were so busy seeing all the historic tourist spots and hanging out like the old friends they are when they weren't in the office going over Air Force business.

"The very one."

"Is he still at Edwards?" Jim had given Carly a tour of the space shuttle hanger at Edwards one time.

"Yes, well, for now, anyway. He was just promoted to the Pentagon to work with the Joint Chiefs, he'll be a three star general in a couple of weeks."

"That's so cool, Dad. I always liked him, he's my favorite one of your military buddies. But why are we celebrating his promotion?"

"He called me last week and asked me something important. I told him before I gave him an answer, I'd have to talk to you first."

"Me? What do I have to do with it? Oh wait, is his son looking for a girlfriend? His son's a Marine, right? No offense Dad, but I'm not interested in military guys." Carly began to get off track again.

"No, Dear, I'm not trying to fix you up with a date. Jim asked me if I'd be interested in his recommending me to replace him at Edwards, along with a healthy promotion to Brigadier General."

"Dad, That's terrific! I'm so proud of you. You've worked so hard, given up so much for the Air Force, you deserve this. But what's this have to do with me?"

"I don't want to leave you behind, Carly. Of course, I'll have to move back stateside to take the position and soon. Actually, before the end of the month, and if I do, you won't have anyone here in Italy."

"I don't want to stay in Italy without you, Dad. I mean I love being here with you, but, honestly, I hate it here. I don't have any friends and I struggle in school. I can transfer my credits to a university in California like Berkley or maybe even UCLA. You remember my friend, Freddie, he transferred to Caltech after his freshman year. And Sam's in LA at culinary school. And Los Angeles is like a two hour flight from Seattle, so Spencer can visit and we can visit him. Oh, Dad, this will be so great. I can't wait, when do we leave?"

"Easy now, girl. You still have finals, and my transfer still has to be approved by the pentagon, so let's not get too far ahead of ourselves."

"Ahead of ourselves? We're so far behind, we'll never be ready to leave by the end of the month." Finals will be over by then and she'll still have a few days to pack. She wasn't planning on seeing her friends until July, but May would be even better. Then she'll have all summer to make arrangements to transfer into school and to talk to Freddie. Freddie! This is going to be so great. A month from now, she'll be back in the U.S., and she'll be able to have that talk with him, tell him he's the only guy she's ever had any true feelings about, he and Sam will surely have broken up by then. Carly was drifting away again just thinking about all this was so overwhelming.

"Carly, don't you want to eat?" She was so excited she hadn't even noticed the waiter sitting the plates down in from of them and topping off their wine. Carly ate so fast it would put Sam to shame. All the way home, she kept thinking of all she had to get done. Most of all, she couldn't wait to tell her friends, since this was their regular chat night. Because of the time difference, they would be in class right now or working, she'd have to wait until about 2 am before they got home. That shouldn't be a problem, she was way too excited to sleep anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to all who read chapter 1. This one is probably going to be the longest chapter of the story, so sorry if it gets a bit long to read. I just wanted to get everything that happened at that time into one chapter. Enjoy and please review if you like it.**

I forgot it for chapter 1, but obviously I don't own anything other than a vivid imagination. These characters belong to Dan Schneider and the actors and actresses who bring them to life.

Chapter 2

During his senior year of high school, Freddie had received acceptance letters to colleges all across the country. At the urging of the guidance counselor, he had applied to four different schools and had been accepted by every single one. MIT was his dream, but it was too far away, or so his mother thought. So were Princeton, and Yale. Despite being offered full scholarships to both Caltech and MIT, Marissa had convinced him to spend his freshman year at Seattle Tech, stating he was too young to leave home and live in some "filthy dorm room the size of a prison cell".

She had originally agreed to let him go off to college after his freshman year, but only if he proved that he could take care of himself and keep his grades up. He managed to maintain a perfect 4.0 GPA and save almost $10,000 from his part time job working at the local Tech Joint, selling and repairing computers.

_Flashback to Freddie's first year of college._

Freddie was all but sold on Caltech because it would mean he would be close to Sam and one way or the other he was going to hold his mother to their agreement and go to school away from Seattle his Sophomore year. In the spring of his freshman year, without his mother's knowledge, Freddie made arrangements to interview with the admissions office at Caltech and tour the school. He would need to spend just one day in California for the interview, but he wanted to visit Sam again. They had a really great time after he got out of the hospital the last time he was in California and he thought he could have her show him around LA while he was there. Plus the fact that he missed her like crazy and had been trying to find an excuse to get to L.A. to see her again. He planned to spend a whole week, so he booked his flight to coincide with spring break at Seattle Tech. Of course since Sam was never known for liking surprises, he thought it best to call her the week before and let her know he would be in town.

"Hey, Fredbag, what up?" Sam answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello to you, too, Princess Puckett. You busy?"

"Nah, Cat and I are just babysitting three kids right now, but I can step outside and talk." Sam answered as Cat looked at her pleadingly and three little girls ran around the apartment screaming and squealing.

"What would you say if I told you I was going to interview at Caltech next week?" Freddie asked.

"What, Caltech? I thought you got a scholarship to MIT?" Sam was curious, but hopeful that he might end up in a school so close to her. Much as she'd never admit it, she missed him like crazy, especially with the feelings his last visit stirred up. She missed him even more than she missed Carly or her sister and a hundred times more than she missed her own mother or any of her other goofy relatives.

"Actually, I was offered full scholarships at both MIT and Caltech. I figured I'd check out Caltech first so you could maybe show me around town and I'll know about the school and the area both." He couldn't just come out and admit that he was dying to see her again.

"Sure, I can do that. Wait, before I agree, will you take me out and buy me food while you're in town?" She asked before realizing it sounded a bit like asking for a date.

"You mean you want me to take you out on a date while I'm there?" Freddie had his hopes up that she had some romantic feelings for him. After all, last time he was there, she did risk her life to save him from that tank full of killer tuna and once he was out of the bandages, they had a great time hanging out and having fun together before he had to go back home.

"Shoosh, no. I just want you to buy me food I don't care if you take me on an official date or not." Of course, Sam wouldn't admit that she'd love for him to ask her out on a date. Despite several offers, she hadn't been on a real date since the two of them broke up, if you don't count that embarrassing Robbie incident. "I suppose you'll want me to pick you up at the airport, too."

"If it's not too much trouble, then I wouldn't have to take a taxi this time." He answered.

"Just pack light, there's no room on my bike for a big suitcase."

"Sam, I'm going to be there for a week, you want me to wear the same clothes the whole time?"

"Just bring a change or two, you can use our washer and dryer while you're here." She answered "When do you get in?"

"Sunday afternoon next week. Flight 435 from Seattle it lands at 2:30"

"OK, I'll meet you by baggage claim."

"Guess I'll see you in a week then. Keep yourself out of trouble, Puckett."

"See ya round, Frednub."

The following Sunday morning, much to her surprise and very serious disapproval, Marissa was driving Freddie to SEATAC airport.

"I still don't see why you have to go to LA for a whole week to interview at that school, Fredward. You're getting a perfectly good education right here in Seattle."

"Mom, we've been over this." Freddie said as he rolled his eyes. "I've been offered a full scholarship to Caltech, books, boarding, the whole nine yards. You're paying for my tuition and everything here. It just makes sense to at least explore my options. And Caltech is a lot closer home than MIT."

"But you don't really want to go to school in L.A., do you? I mean you'll be so far away and you'll probably end up hanging out with that delinquent blonde girl." Marissa argued. "Remember what happened last time you were there, she almost got you killed."

Freddie could never forget the last visit. The awkward 'date' with Cat and how jealous Sam was. How Sam saved his life and the fun they had together that week after he was out of the hospital before he was able to fly again. And, of course, how much he missed just being with her and how her hair smelled like vanilla and strawberries and how soft her hands were despite how tough she acts.

"Mom, first of all, Sam has a name and second, she saved me from the man eating tuna and third she's cleaned up her act. She has a successful business in L.A. and she hasn't been in trouble once since moving down there." He wouldn't dare tell his mom about what else he was thinking or she would surely have a stroke.

"If you ask me, your life has been much better without her or Carly in it. You spent so much time hanging out with those two girls that you hardly have any guy friends, other than that Gibson boy and he's just so, well let's just say he's a bit strange." Marissa countered, having never really approved of any of his friends, especially Sam.

Actually, since Carly and Sam left, Freddie and Spencer had been spending a lot of time together. When Carly left for Italy, Spencer was a bit out of sorts for a week or so and then he immersed himself in his work. Freddie's presence not only ensured that he wouldn't burn the building down, but helped calm the artist's nerves. Freddie, too needed a distraction from his true feelings. He not only missed Carly, but unlike Spencer, he was very depressed over Sam's leaving town so suddenly. He thought that he would maybe have a chance to get back together with her but all of a sudden she was gone without a trace.

"Mom, Sam and I are still friends. I may even ask her to show me some of the sights in L.A. while I'm there, but I doubt there's any chance of us dating again." He'd give just about anything to increase these odds, though he could never tell his mother that. He knew his mother would disapprove of his dating Sam, but he wanted nothing more than another chance with her. Try as he might, he was never able to fully get over their breakup and he certainly was never able to find any girl to hold a candle to the feelings he had for Sam. That phone call from Cat telling him that Sam was hurt only cemented how he truly felt about her.

Despite her arguments, Marissa saw Freddie off and several hours later he was headed down the escalator toward baggage claim at LAX. Sitting across three chairs, with her feet propped up, he caught sight of a familiar blonde girl that he was practically dying to see. Even though she was giddy on the inside, Sam was playing it cool. She was too busy playing with her phone to notice the brown haired young man approach her and pull his sunglasses down to peer at her over the dark lenses. She glanced up and caught a glimpse of those brown eyes she could get lost in. Freddie had changed since they dated in high school, his shoulders were broader, his chest fuller and she truly liked his new hairstyle. It was all she could do to not jump into his arms and confess right then and there how much she missed having him in her life, but after all she was Sam Puckett and that just wasn't her style. Nope, her style was to be laid back and not show her true feelings.

"Ready to go, Fredlumps?" She asked without staring into his eyes too long, much as she wanted to. She continued to be cool for fear that she would come off as desperate or, heaven forbid, emotional.

"Ready when you are, but I think I'd better find a men's room before we leave the terminal. I had a lot to drink the past few hours. My mom insists that flying dehydrates the body and made sure I drank plenty before boarding."

"Still crazy as ever, eh?" she murmured to herself as she stood up. "Good idea, Fredbag. You wazz on my bike seat and I'll tell every one you've ever known about it right after I break your knees."

After the bathroom stop, Freddie and Sam made their way to the parking lot and prepared to board her motorcycle. Sam handed him the bright pink helmet that Cat normally wore.

"Really? You want me to wear this?" he asked.

"Yep." she replied. "Pink's your color and it's the only spare helmet I have."

"It's a really tight fit." Freddie complained as he tried to pull the helmet on his head.

"You just have a big head. Now put the stinkin' helmet on because if you fall off I don't want to have to explain to your crazy mother how you got a concussion." Sam ordered as she donned her own helmet and straddled the bike. "Besides, I'm too hungry to laugh at you right now."

Soon, they headed out of the airport and down the highway toward Sam's apartment. Freddie would have thoroughly enjoyed holding Sam around the waist so tight had he not been in fear for his life. Not that her driving was that bad, he was just nervous about the other L.A. drivers.

Of course, they had to stop at a burger stand and grab a snack. Much to his amazement, they arrived at Sam and Cat's apartment in one piece. Inside, he was greeted by Cat and Dice who were sitting on the couch playing a video game.

"I love this game", Freddie exclaimed. "Spencer and I play it all the time. I always end up winning."

"Bet I can whoop your butt on it" Sam challenged.

"What are the stakes?" Freddie asked.

"Dinner." Sam replied "At a place of my choice."

"You're on." he replied.

"Alright, kiddies, scoot aside." Sam ordered to the younger pair.

"Guess we can tell when we're not wanted." Cat said, pretending to be in a huff. "C'mon Dice, let's go to Taco Loco, I'm in the mood for a burrito." The young friends headed out as Sam and Freddie each grabbed a controller and jumped onto the couch beside each other.

Cat and Dice returned an hour later to find Sam and Freddie still sitting on the couch, their shoulders touching and their eyes fixed on the screen. They were in the final round of the game with a tie score. Freddie was so engrossed in the game that he hardly thought how good it was to be so close to Sam again. She, on the other hand, was definitely enjoying herself, but not as much as when Freddie had his arms wrapped around her on the motorcycle. She'd never say so, but it was the happiest she'd been since his last visit.

"So, um, where are you staying, Freddie?" Dice asked the older boy just to break the ice.

"I have a room booked at the Hotel Seven." Freddie responded without breaking his concentration. "It was the cheapest place I could find that didn't look like the roaches ran the place."

"Why don't you just stay with us?" Sam retorted. "You can sleep on our pull out couch like you did last time and you can spend the money you save on me."

"You um, you really want me to crash here?" Freddie asked, not sure exactly how to react. He hadn't expected this, but the thoughts of staying with Sam made his stomach do flip flops.

"HA! I win!" Sam exclaimed, the split second distraction was all she needed to get the upper hand. "Dinner's really gonna cost you now, playing video games for an hour makes Momma hungry.

"Alright, dinner's on me." He conceded. "You never answered my question. You guys really don't mind if I stay on your couch?"

Cat just shrugged as she sipped at the smoothie she brought back.

"Of course not, Frednub." Sam replied. "Like I said, you can spend the money you save buying me food. Speaking of which, let's get going. Hey, do you guys wan t to come, too, Fredduccini's buying? She asked Cat and Dice.

"Sure." Cat replied. "I'd like to spend some time with Freddie again."

"I've gotta get going." Dice replied. "Goomer has a sparring match this evening and I need to make sure he's getting ready. I'll see you guys tomorrow, see you at school, Cat."

The three went out to dinner and after Freddie spent two days room rental on dinner, he was glad to have a free place to stay. Cat had all kinds of questions for him about what Sam was like when they were younger. She knew Sam and Freddie had dated from his last visit, but much to Sam's surprise, she never brought up the subject of their relationship. The three of them returned to the apartment and called it a day after stopping to buy some groceries for breakfast the next morning, at Freddie's expense, of course.

Freddie had his interview the next day and toured the college. He was very impressed at what he saw with the classrooms and labs. He even felt he'd be alright with the dorms despite the fact that he'd be roomed with a freshman since it would be his first year there. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that he wouldn't be able to have his car on campus. That shouldn't really be a problem though, the college was only a short bus ride from Sam's and he could just let his car there.

The week passed quickly and Sam showed Freddie all around town, even though it meant she shirked her babysitting duties most of the week. They managed to keep their feelings for each other bottled up despite the amount of time they spent together and their close proximity to one another. The tension between them was beginning to grow very thick and neither of them had found the nerve to make the first move.

By the time Saturday came she had to give Cat a hand with work. They had six kids, three of them still in diapers to watch and Freddie even volunteered to help out. He played video games with a couple of the older kids and showed them all about editing video and building web pages on the computer. Of course, Sam made fun of this and warned him that she didn't want him turning any of the kids into nerds on her time. By the time the day was over, all three of them were exhausted and Sam was, of course, starving.

There were only two kids left, whose parents had called and said they were running late with car trouble. One was a toddler, that Cat had taken to the back to change and his older sister, named Alisha, who was seven. She had light caramel skin, gel painted nails, long braided pig-tails and was a self proclaimed 'diva in training'. Freddie was sitting on the couch with his head hanging over the edge of the back and Sam plopped down next to him eating an apple. Freddie instinctively put his arm around her and she leaned her head into his chest and sighed from exhaustion.

"So you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?" the little diva asked.

"No, uh, what-what makes you think that?" Sam stammered as she sat up straight. Freddie just sat there with his mouth open making unintelligible sounds.

"Well, the way you act around each other are and he does have his arm around you." The child stated. Freddie quickly pulled his arm back and placed his hands in his lap.

"You see, Alisha, we uh, we used to go out when were in high school, but we broke up a long time ago. We, um, we're just friends now." It crushed Sam to say those words, almost as much as it crushed Freddie to hear them. If they could go back to that night they broke up, they both would have done things differently.

A very disbelieving "MM-HMM" was all the response the little girl gave as she cocked her head to the side and placed her hands on her hips and stared at the couple. They were spared any more humiliation at the hands of the second grader with Cat's return to the room and the sudden sound of the doorbell signaling the girls' parents' arrival.

"Ding Dong" Cat's typical reply to the doorbell. "I'll get it."

"I've been meaning to ask you, why does she do that?" Freddie whispered to Sam.

"Why does she do anything she does." Sam shrugged as she stood up from the couch to help Alisha gather her things to go home.

"So what were you and Alisha talking about?" Cat asked after the kids left with their parents.

"Nothing, uh, nothing much." Sam quickly responded as her face reddened a bit. Cat looked at her with a curious look on her face.

"She thought we were dating." Freddie explained. "Sam told her we used to date but that we're just friends now. Hey it's my last night in town, let's all go out for dinner and catch a movie." He didn't want to keep on the subject of their past relationship and make Sam uncomfortable.

"I'm beat, I'm going to shower and get to bed early. Besides, I think I'd better let you two have some time alone before Freddie leaves." Cat responded wiggling her eyebrows at Sam. Even Cat could sense the vibe between the two of them despite her being oblivious to most things around her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked as Cat disappeared back the hall and into the bathroom. She and Freddie just shrugged their shoulders at each other and headed out the door. They had their meal and hit a late show at the local movie theater. Neither of them managing to work up the courage throughout the evening to tell the other what they were feeling, even though Sam caught Freddie putting his arm around her at the movie theater.

The next afternoon, Sam took Freddie to LAX for his flight back to Seattle. She had slept in after their late night and insisted they had to stop for lunch on the way, so by the time they got to the airport, Freddie had less then an hour to get through security and make his way to the appropriate gate.

"Freddie I wanted to tell you. . . " She didn't know why it was so hard to tell him the truth-that she missed him like mad and the past week was the first she was truly happy since the last time he was there. But this was her last chance, it was now or never and she didn't think she could live with herself if she didn't tell him what she was feeling before he left this time.

"I really had a good time this week, Sam" Freddie interrupted her stalled monologue, he wanted to say more but felt that if he did he may end up asking her for more than she was willing to give. Or worse yet, pushing Sam away with his confession. After all, she said they were 'just friends'. He'd just have to be patient and maybe things would be different after he was in town for school in the fall.

"Yeah, um, m-me too." Sam tried to act like that's what she was going to say. "Too bad you weren't this much fun when we actually dated, Fredwad." She tried to make a joke, but was feeling much too emotional to even sound like herself. She looked down to avoid Freddie seeing the moisture pooling up in her eyes.

"Well, I'd better get going, Demon. I don't want to miss my plane." Freddie said as he opened his arms to offer her a friendly hug. "Thanks for everything."

"I just w-wanted to say, um what I mean is . . . , well, I . . . uh," Sam quit trying to talk and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his lips to hers. This wasn't a friendly, 'take care of yourself' kiss. It was a full-blown, five alarm, three minute make out session right there in the airport. If a picture is worth a thousand words, then this kiss was worth a billion. As Freddie snaked his arms around her waist, all they each had to say to the other was out in the open without either saying a single word.

The stood there in each other's embrace for what seemed like an eternity. When their lips parted and they attempted to catch their breath, Freddie tightened his grip around her mid section and placed his forehead to hers. He could plainly see the tears starting to form in her crystal blue eyes and he swallowed hard to clear the lump from his own throat. "I'll be back before you know it, Princess." he stated simply and swallowed hard again.

Sam nodded. "You'd better be. Now get going before you miss your flight."

Freddie kissed her forehead and pulled away, breaking contact with her waist and still holding her hands until he was too far to reach. "Later, Fredalupe" Sam said before turning her back to him. "I'll miss you!" she said quietly to herself, or so she thought, not realizing Freddie was still within earshot.

As Freddie headed toward the security area, Sam ducked into the nearest restroom. She was on the verge of a full breakdown and she needed some privacy to pull herself together before she ended up standing in the airport sobbing like a little girl who'd just lost her kitten. She splashed some cold water on her face and composed herself as Freddie made his way through security and headed toward his departure gate. He barely got there in time before they closed the plane and prepared for takeoff. The flight crew was beginning to give their safety demonstration when he pulled out his phone and sent off one quick text before being told to turn off his phone and put it away.

Sam was standing beside her motorcycle, securing her helmet when her phone signaled that she had a text. She looked at her phone, it simply read: **ME 2 3 XOXO**

**A/N Thanks for reading, hope you all are liking it. Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter is still in flashback mode-now at the point where Freddie is leaving for Caltech (and Sam) Hope that's not confusing anyone too bad. We'll have one more chapter in flashback mode after this one and then we'll be back to normal time.**

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns iCarly, not me.

Chapter 3

Despite their original agreement, when the time came for Freddie to begin preparing for his move to California, Marissa again insisted he was too young to be on his own at college, living with some strange boy she knew nothing about. Freddie was determined to leave this time. A certain blonde babysitter in Los Angeles had absolutely nothing to do with his determination, but she gave him plenty of motivation.

Freddie and Sam had been in contact every day and called or chatted online several times a week ever since his visit in April. Knowing that he was starting at Caltech in August, he had even made arrangements to send some of his things ahead to Sam's care so they'd be in L.A. waiting for him. He planned to fly down in early August so he could be with her sooner. He wouldn't be able to get into the dorms for almost 2 weeks after his move but Sam invited him to stay at her and Cat's for the interim.

Marissa was not aware that Freddie had made all his arrangements with his new school. His transcripts had been transferred, his classes scheduled and his dorm was reserved. He had been secretly packing and stashing boxes in his closet. First the non-essential items, then the things that he wanted to take but didn't want to carry with him on the plane that he sent to Sam's. His everyday clothes, grooming essentials and laptop he would take with him on the plane. He planned to fly home over Christmas break and then drive his car back to L.A. with the remaining boxes in it.

His mother nearly had a heart attack when Freddie told her he was leaving in less than a week. She attempted to guilt him into staying in Seattle. "Freddie, you can't go to L.A., you just can't leave me all alone." she pleaded as she began to cry, an obvious play at his sympathies.

"Mom, I've already committed to the dean of admissions at Caltech and the arrangements are all made, I'm leaving on Tuesday. Now I'd rather not spend my last few days at home arguing with you about this. Why don't you try to pull yourself together, I'm going across the hall to go say goodbye to Spencer, he's leaving for a camping trip tomorrow and he won't be back until after I leave."

As Freddie opened the door and stepped out into the hall, he just rolled his eyes at her faint sobs. She wouldn't give up trying to make him feel guilty about going to school in another state. He walked into Spencer's place looking like he'd just kicked a puppy.

"What's wrong, Freddo? Getting cold feet about moving away from home?" Spencer asked from the kitchen.

"It's my mom, Spence. She's laying a major guilt trip on me for leaving for college. I mean, I knew she was going to take this hard, but this is exactly why I took care of my transfer and got all set up at Caltech without telling her."

"I don't know if you've ever noticed, Freddie, but all women do that same guilt trip they want to get their own way." The older man attempted to impart his knowledge of the fairer sex.

"Really, I never would have guessed." Freddie sarcastically replied as he rolled his eyes. He knew better than anyone how manipulative his mother could be. Of course, every woman he ever met was capable of the same dirty tactic, with the exception of Sam, of course. She wouldn't be so subtle if she wanted her own way, she'd just do what she wanted and probably beat someone up to boot.

"Yep, and don't tell her I told you, but Carly is one of the best at it." Spencer half whispered as if he was telling some kind of national secret.

"You don't say, I never would have made her for that type." Freddie again mockingly stated, trying to sound shocked at this realization. How well Freddie knew Carly's tactics, for years she had him wrapped around her little finger. It was only after he had dated Sam that he had fallen out of her Siren's spell. His feelings for her were different now than when they were in junior high, she was more like a sister or cousin, not a potential girlfriend.

"Hey, you're making fun of me again aren't you?" Spencer asked pretending to act annoyed.

"You said it, I didn't. Anyway, I'm all packed and ready to go on Tuesday. I even sent some stuff ahead for Sam to keep at her place for me so I don't have so much to carry on the plane. I've got six boxes in my closet to take back in my car when I come home for the holidays."

"I've been meaning to ask you, why are you going to L.A. so soon?" Spencer asked. "Most colleges don't let you move into the dorms until a week or so before classes begin."

"Well, I just wanted to get . . . , no it's just. . . well, you see Spencer, something happened with Sam when I was down in April."

"Go on." Spencer pressed, rubbing his chin.

"We kissed. I mean really kissed, hard, for like 3 minutes."

"Way to go Freddo!" Spencer congratulated him with a high-five as though he had won the lottery. "I always knew you two kids would get back together. No wonder you can't wait to get to L.A."

"But Spencer, please don't tell Carly, Sam and I talked about this and we want to see how this all goes before we come out as a couple again. She's afraid it will jinx our relationship or something if we go telling a bunch of people and then everyone will treat us differently."

"You've got my word, man. But do me a favor and don't keep it from Carly for too long. It'll really hurt her if she thinks you two are keeping secrets from her. She's depressed enough being away from her two best friends without her being left out of the loop on something big like this." Quickly jumping to another subject, Spencer then asked. "Hey if your mom's acting weird abut your moving and all, how are you going to get to the airport? You know I'd take you, but Socko and I are going to Canada for a week to hunt Beavcoons."

"No worries, man. Gibby's around, I'm sure he'll see me off, especially if I pay him. I didn't exactly ask him yet, I sent him a text a bit ago and asked him to call me but he's probably hanging out with that Ariel girl he's been seeing."

"Yeah, what's up with that? She's like a 10 and Gibby's, well he's a Gibby." Spencer remarked.

"Can't tell you. I don't even want to think about it, but Gibs definitely has a way with the ladies."

About that time, Freddie's phone rang. "Speaking of which." He stated. "Hey, Gibs, what's up."

"You tell me, you called me, dude, remember." Gibby replied.

"I just wondered if you wanted to get together before I leave for college Tuesday." Freddie told his buddy.

"Sure, want to grab smoothies, say about an hour."

"Sounds good. See you then." Freddie hung up. "I guess I'd better go see if my mom's calmed down a bit before I meet up with Gibby."

"Keep in touch, Fredman and don't do anything I wouldn't do down in L.A." Spencer told him as he winked. "Remember, Sam's kinda like another little sister to me, so if you hurt her I'm going to come after you."

"No worries, man. See ya at Christmas break, Spence." Freddie replied as he headed for the door.

An hour later, Gibby walked into the smoothie shop and perched himself across the table from Freddie. "I can't stay too long, Ariel's taking me out for dinner at eight. I don't want to keep her waiting or she's liable to want me to pay."

"No problem, Gibs. Say, how'd you meet this chick anyway?" Freddie asked his friend.

"She's a teacher at Guppy's school and we hit it off immediately. Did I tell you she's interviewing to be on that cable show about models?" Gibby proudly stated.

Freddie pretended to be impressed, when he was really just perplexed at how Gibby always would up with these super hot girls. "No, you didn't, but from what I saw of her, she should make it, she's a real looker. Hey, Gibs, can I ask you a favor?" Freddie got back on the subject at hand.

"Sure, dude."

"Could you maybe drive me to the airport on Tuesday morning? My mom's freaking out again about me leaving home and I don't think she's going to calm down enough to take me. She thinks I'm making a mistake going to Caltech instead of staying here in Seattle."

Gibby just nodded. "What's her problem, man? I mean you're going to L.A. for college, it's not like you're going down there just chasing some random girl or something."

"Well, Gibs, I'm going down there for Caltech, but there is a girl, too." Freddie stated simply hoping Gibby would take the hint that Sam was the girl.

"Aw, man! Does Sam know?" Gibby questioned in a shocked tone. "Dude, she'll break your arm if she catches you cheating on her."

"Gibs, the girl IS Sam. And what do you mean, cheating on her, we're not back together, at least not officially." Freddie said.

"Well you don't deserve her back if this is the way you act." Gibby, still confused, stated with a bit of disgust in his voice. "I mean you're my bro, man, but I just never figured you for this kind of guy."

"Dude! Listen!" Freddie was starting to get upset. "Sam and I aren't back together, yet, but when I was down in the spring, we had a great time together and we kissed, once."

"So who's this other girl?" Gibby was still confused and Freddie was beyond annoyed at his friend's ignorance.

"There's no OTHER girl, Gibs. I haven't even dated since our senior prom when you set me up with than Kendra chick who turned out to be a total skunk bag. Now try to follow along, when I went to L.A. in April to tour Caltech I hung out with Sam. At first I thought all she wanted to be was just friends, but right before I got on the plane for home, she kissed me.

"Dude!" Gibby exclaimed like he'd just found a cure for world hunger. "You kissed Sam!" He sounded so shocked it was almost as if he forgot Sam and Freddie had dated back in high school.

"Yeah, we kissed. Well, not just kissed, we had a full fledged, tonsil hockey, spit swap make out session right there in the airport. So when I get back to L.A., I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend again."

"Oh, I get it now." Gibby was finally starting to come around. It was amazing how utterly thick this boy could be. "You really had me worried for a minute there, Freddie. I just knew you weren't the type of guy to cheat on a girl like Sam."

Now it was Freddie's turn to be confused. "So why did you think I was already back together with Sam?"

"I just figured you've been to L.A. twice to see her and you two wound up hooking up." Gibby stated matter of factly.

"Well, technically, we didn't hook up. Like I said, we just kissed."

"Dude, as far as I see it, it's only a matter of time before you guys end up shaking the sheets. I mean you don't go out with a girl as hot as Sam and not at least think about getting some play."

Freddie was amazed at Gibby's statement. "Gibby! This is Sam we're talking about. If she even thinks you said something like that about her she'll personally come back here just to give you the world's biggest wedgie."

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that I can't believe you waited this long to try to get her back. Especially after Carly left."

"Gibs, Sam's not my consolation prize because I couldn't get Carly. You know, I figured something out after Carly kissed me the day she left. Yeah, it felt good at the time, and it was something I had waited years for, but there was no spark. But that day I kissed Sam in the airport there was a spark. There was more than a spark, there was an inferno, and I can still feel it."

"Man, you're sappy." Gibby replied. "But, hey, you got the girl you wanted."

"I sure hope so, Gibs. I sure hope so"

About that time Gibby's phone rang. "I gotta go, Freddie, Ariel's waiting for me out front. Text me the time for your flight and I'll make sure you get to the airport. You don't want to keep Sam waiting any longer.

"Thanks, Man." Freddie said to his friend.

**A/N Freddie will get moved to L.A. in the next chapter (Seddie coming up).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This a continuation of Freddie's move to L.A., we'll be back to normal time for chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming.**

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Sam & Cat, if I did Freddie would be in the spinoff full time.

Chapter 4

By the time Tuesday rolled around, Marissa had finally come to terms with Freddie's departure and agreed to drive him to the airport. Which was just as well, because Gibby's girlfriend had taken him to Cancun for the weekend and they had got back late Monday evening and Gibby was still in bed. Like the last time he flew, Freddie's mother insisted they be at the airport not two, but four hours ahead of his flight time, which meant they arrived at a little after 6:00 in the morning.

"Freddie, if this is what you really want then I'll support you." Marissa remarked as they sat in the airport lobby. "But I want you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid with that Sam girl. You've always been such a responsible boy and I don't want you getting corrupted by someone like her. I'd just really like it if you didn't get too close to her again."

Freddie knew he had to clear his conscience and confess to his mother that he had high hopes of dating Sam again. "Mom, you don't have anything to worry about. Like I told you, Sam has changed and I think I'm going to ask her out after I get settled in."

"If that's what you . . . Fredward Benson! What did you say?" Marissa had almost unknowingly given her blessing to his intents to date Sam again. "I understand that you won't know anyone in L.A. but I'm sure you can do much better than that girl. And besides, what about Carly, when she comes back from Italy, she'll be crushed that you haven't waited for her."

Freddie was surprised to ever hear his mother say that she wanted him to wait for Carly. She usually acted like she didn't even like Carly, especially since the taco truck incident. She had even went so far as to tell him that Carly would never love him on more than one occasion. He was also starting to become annoyed that everyone thought Sam was his second choice to Carly.

"Mom, first of all, there is no one better than Sam for me. I've regretted the day we broke up ever since it happened and you know what, when I was in L.A. this spring she proved that she feels the same way because she planted the world's best kiss on me. And second, I've never told Carly that I was waiting for her. In fact, I'm totally over her, and I've been over her since the day she left for Italy. I still care about her as a friend, but more like a sister or a cousin. Carly and I will NEVER be a couple. You're as bad as some of the fans on the iCarly site and I can't believe you just refuse to understand that Sam makes me happy."

Freddie then changed the subject to hopefully avoid having the situation escalate. After a while, he thought he should get to his gate. "I'd better get in the security line, I have these two bags to check and my laptop and all this time so it may take longer to get through than it did in the spring. I'll see you over Christmas break, Mom, I love you." He hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

"I'll miss you Freddiekins, you be sure to call me as soon as you get there so I know your flight didn't get hijacked or anything. And you have to promise to call me at least once a week. And don't forget to take your tick baths and use disinfectant on the toilet seat in that filthy dorm room. And speaking of which, don't you dare let any girls in your dorm room, either."

Freddie hugged his mother again and promised as she requested "Alright, Mom. I have to get going now so I don't miss my flight." With that Freddie made his way to check in and go through security in preparation to board his flight to L.A.

Several hours later, Freddie's plane landed safely. He sent Marissa a text telling her the flight was uneventful as headed for baggage claim to retrieve his luggage and meet up with Sam. At the bottom of the escalator, he spotted Sam, wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of faded, oh-so-tight jeans. This time, she wasn't sitting down, playing with her phone, acting cool and aloof. This time she was pacing around and staring at the escalator waiting for him with a look of anticipation like a three year old on Christmas morning.

He barely got two steps from the bottom of the escalator when she jumped into his arms, threw her arms around his neck, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him full on the lips. Freddie, being unprepared for the assault, nearly fell over backward, but caught his balance in time to snake his arms around her back and kiss her harder than he ever had.

As their lips separated, he panted "God, I've missed you!"

"Uh-huh." was her only response. She them unwrapped herself from him, took a half step back and unzipped her jacket to reveal her custom made penny T shirt that said 'I (heart) My Nub'

Freddie laughed and pulled her tight. " And I love my demon. Now lets get out of here and go someplace a bit more private."

"It's like you read my mind." She responded.

Freddie retrieved his two bags from the belt and they made their way to the parking lot, her carrying his laptop case. He loaded his things in the car she had borrowed and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. By the time they got back to the apartment, she had stopped three times, once for a snack and twice so they could make out. Inside the apartment, Cat was busy with two boys about 8 or 9 years old, trying to keep them from tying her to a chair. As soon as they saw Sam, the pair immediately calmed down and untied Cat's wrists. It was amazing how she had such an influence over kids, or possibly it was just sheer intimidation.

"Hey Cat, when are their parents coming?" Sam asked as the two boys calmly took seats at the table and fell silent.

"Their dad's out of town and their mom had to work late, so probably not until after 6 or so." Cat replied with a bit of frustration in her voice.

"Good, then we have just enough time to get them to help us clean the entire apartment, including the bathroom." Sam stated. "The next time they stand up from that table, they can start with the toilet." She tossed a deck of cards on the kitchen table where the boys sat. "Here, entertain yourselves, Momma's got something to do."

Meanwhile, Freddie had taken his bags from the car and sat them in the corner of the living room next to the boxes he had mailed to Sam. He took a seat on the couch and Sam flopped down next to him and put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight.

"I thought you had something to do?" Cat asked in her signature innocent tone while making the two boys a snack.

"Snuggling with my boy, here." Sam replied. "I haven't seen him in four months, so consider yourself lucky I don't have my tongue in his mouth."

"La,La,La,La, can't hear you." Cat began to sing as she sat down at the table and played cards with the boys.

Over the next couple of weeks, Freddie and Sam spent almost all their free time together. By the time Freddie moved into his dorm room, they were back together as a couple. Even though they had agreed to take it slow, their need for 'alone time' continued to grow. With Freddie's roommate being the antisocial type, he was almost always in their dorm room when he wasn't in class, so the couple spent most of their time at Sam's. Cat tried to give them space by hanging out with other friends, but it was difficult for her to be out late since she and most of her friends were still in high school.

When Cat was out of town over Thanksgiving break with her grandmother, Freddie and Sam took advantage of the opportunity to have their first sleepover. Ironically, sleep was the last activity on their minds, but overcoming their last hurdle as a couple was. When they finally got to sleep, waking up holding each other was the best feeling in the world to both of them. When Cat returned, Sam seemed different and Freddie acted a bit shy around her at first, but the redhead had no idea why they were acting funny. Being a bit on the innocent side, she never imagined what Freddie and Sam had been doing that weekend, many times.

When he wasn't in class or working, Freddie was at their apartment. He was there so much, he came to think of Cat as a little sister. A very ditzy little sister, who just didn't understand why he and Sam installed a lock on the bedroom door the day after Cat nearly walked in on them wearing less than a proper amount of clothing. Cat was painfully oblivious to whole situation, or so they figured. It was her naive innocence that Freddie thought was a big part of her charm. As she matured, she came to realize what was going on and she was happy for Sam, even though she saw a lot less of her friend.

The couple didn't tell anyone that they were dating for the first eight months they were together. It was over spring break, and only after their both being sure that the time was right, that they told Carly. But due to that pesky _no more secrets_ rule, they simply neglected to tell her they had been dating for a while to save her feelings.

When the lack of privacy at both Sam and Cat's apartment and Freddie's dorm room became too much, Freddie decided to move off campus and get his own apartment. Sure the couple had moments to steal away and it was fun taking chances at first, but not being able to have sleepovers on a regular basis was killing them both. They loved waking up in each other's arms and that just wasn't possible at his dorm or in the bedroom she shared with Cat.

Near the end of the school year, Freddie contacted a realtor he had designed a website for and she helped him find an affordable apartment. It was nothing fancy but it did have a spare room where he assembled all his tech equipment that he used to produce web videos and build web sites, something that paid far better than his part time job at Radio Hut. The apartment building was off campus, which Freddie loved, so he could keep his car in the parking garage and as a huge bonus it was not too far from Sam and Cat's. But the thing that Sam loved best of all, it had a huge modern kitchen. In fact it was that kitchen and her experiments in it that prompted Sam to look into taking culinary classes. She had saved up enough money from babysitting to pay her own tuition and even help Freddie with some of the groceries. Sure, he had money of his own, but every little bit helped, especially when your girlfriend has the appetite of an NFL linebacker.

By the middle of summer, Sam was spending the night with Freddie several times a week. She'd text Cat and tell her that she was tired and was going to crash at Freddie's. By the time summer was over and Freddie was about to start his junior year, she was there every night. She'd go to her classes during the day and help Cat baby sit in the evenings and on weekends, but she began sleeping at Freddie's full time.

Even though Sam and Freddie were technically living together, no one knew about it. Except Cat and his mother, who only found out by accident when she pulled a surprise cleanliness inspection over Thanksgiving weekend. She arrived early one morning and was pounding on the door when a sleepy eyed Sam answered wearing nothing but Freddie's oversized Caltech sweatshirt, hair mussed from sleep, or lack thereof. Mrs. Benson was so shocked, she forgot all about the inspection and went on and on about how this was the kind of thing she was afraid would happen if he went to college away from home and how his good boy reputation was now tarnished.

Though the couple was happy living together, Sam kept her legal residence at Cat's to help protect Cat with the business and all. They both thought it best to keep their arrangement from Carly. She didn't exactly overflow with confidence when they had finally told her they were dating and this certainly didn't seem like the kind of thing that they wanted to tell her over the phone. Not that she would ever come out and say anything, but her demeanor was definitely a bit colder for a while after the dating announcement and they had both noticed it. If he didn't know better, Freddie could have almost sworn that Carly seemed a bit jealous, but that was just silly.

Sam, on the other hand, was sure Carly seemed a bit jealous upon learning of their coupling up again. Whether it was jealousy of Sam's dating Freddie or just the fact that the two of them were moving on with their lives without her, she wasn't sure. Eventually, Carly seemed to warm up to the idea of their dating and even referred to them as Seddie on occasion, something they both hated. She had been promising she would come and see them over summer break, so they thought they could find a way to disclose their cohabitation when she was in L.A. for her visit.

**A/N Thanks for reading, chapter 5 will be up for Valentines Day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N OK, we're back in normal time, near the end of Freddie's Junior year at Caltech. Enjoy! For those who care, I'm posting the lemons to this story line under the story name 'iMove to LA'. **

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I wish I did.

Sam and Freddie had just arrived at their apartment after their respective classes.

"How much longer until we can tell our friends we're living together?" Freddie asked his girlfriend. He was still worried that they would not be able to keep their secret from Carly much longer. Especially with Sam's twin sister's visit coming up.

Neither one of them thought it would be right to just up and say something like 'Hey, Carly, guess what, Freddie and I are living together.' Carly had a bit of trouble accepting them being a couple again and they were afraid this announcement would send her over the edge. Sure, with time she would have accepted it, but then she would just have a fit that they didn't trust her enough to tell her from the beginning.

"Relax, Buttwad. Cat's not going to tell anyone and no one else knows we've been living together, except for your crazy mother and she's not going to tell anyone. She hasn't even talked to Spencer since he refused to try to talk you out of moving to L.A. two years ago and she's never liked Carly, so why would she tell her directly. No one's going to tell her. Besides she'll be here for a visit in less than two months and we can break it to her in person."

"I guess you're right, but what about Melanie? She's coming as soon as her school's out and you've always said how blabby she was, especially with _your_ secrets." For the longest time, Freddie was positive Melanie wasn't even real, but when she came to visit Christmas a year ago, there was no denying that Sam did, in fact, have a twin. He was still living in the dorms at the time so all Mel knew was that her sister and Freddie were dating. Sam had never told Mel about their cohabitation due to Mel's loose lips. She figured Carly would know within the hour if she did and make a big deal out it.

"We've been over this three times already, Nub, but just to keep your blood pressure down, we'll go over it one more time. When Melanie comes, we'll be staying with you because you have a spare bedroom. We can set up an air mattress in there for her once you pack up some of your tech toys and I'll stay in your room, since you're my boyfriend. After a couple of days, I'll decide that I like this arrangement and just announce that I'm moving in. Mel will probably rush to tell Carly right away, but we'll beat her to it and save any hard feelings because we'll have a witness that it just happened to boot. It may not be the whole truth, but it won't be a total lie either."

"You know, Mel isn't as naive as Cat, she's liable to figure out that we've been living together for the last nine months long before we let her in on it." Freddie worried.

"That's why I'm going to pack up all my stuff and haul it back to Cat's before she gets here. We'll cleanse this apartment of all things Sam, turn it into a real bachelor pad, or whatever passes for a nub pad, and then slowly get things back to the way they are now. Mel will never know."

"Wouldn't it just have been easier to tell Carly that you moved in with me from the beginning?"

"Sure, and then have her judging us for jumping in too fast. You know how prudish she can be, she's almost as bad as your mom. Plus, she's almost as oblivious as Cat. You know, she doesn't even realize we're having sex?"

"You're kidding. You mean you didn't tell her? Don't you think that's a pretty big secret to keep from her?"

"Hey, I didn't NOT tell her. I hinted at it, but she was just too innocent to pick up on the hints."

"You mean girls don't talk about that kind of stuff?"

"Some do, some don't, Frednerd. Unlike guys who have to constantly brag about their conquests. I happen to have enough sense to keep the details of our love life between us. Carly, on the other hand keeps bemoaning her love life, or her lack of one."

"Wait, you mean she's 21 years old, a junior in college and she's never been . . . ?"

"Nope, not so far as she's said anyway. Wasn't too long ago, she was all worried about how she read this article about how much it hurts the first time a girl . . . you remember our first time. So unless something has changed the last month or so, well, you figure it out. In fact, she's always saying how she's afraid she's going to end up a lonely old lady with too many cats."

"Wow, I can't imagine her ending up all alone with a house full of cats. I mean as boy-crazy as she always was in high school, I figured she'd have hooked up with some suave Italian stud and at least be engaged by now. I thought maybe she told you but kept it from me because of the way I used to feel about her."

"You mean the hopeless crush you had on her in middle school, where you would have walked through molten lava if she asked you to."

"Sam, you know I don't feel that way about her any more. I realized that long ago, when we first kissed and dated in high school."

"I know, but you were just such a tool for her, I can't let you forget how ridiculous you were." Sam couldn't help but tease him about it. "Anyway, from what I've been hearing from her, Carly hasn't even been dating seriously. She says school's too hard and she doesn't have the time to even go out let alone be serious about anyone. Personally, I figure she's waiting until she's out of college and gets back to America to get serious about finding herself a man." Little did Sam know, Carly was thinking the very same thing, except her thoughts were about one man in particular, Sam's man.

"Maybe we should try to set her up when she's here this summer. You know, just so she can have a summer romance." Freddie suggested

"With who?"

"Well, I hear Gibby's single again. That modeling student he had been seeing went back to Sweden last month."

"Now that's something I don't even want to think about, Carly having a summer fling with Gibby."

"What's wrong with Gibby?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing's 'wrong' with Gibby, it's just that nothing's 'right' with him either." Sam quickly answered.

"He's matured a lot since high school, Sam." Freddie defended his friend.

"Matured, yes, evolved, no. Besides, do you really want to think about Gibby and Carly doing . . . that? I mean, ewww!"

"Whatever, Sam. Maybe it's not a good idea to meddle in someone else's love life." On that note, Freddie kissed Sam goodbye and left for his shift at the Radio Hut. Sam hit the couch with a bucket of chicken she pulled from the fridge and cued up an MMA match she had dvr'd with the remote.

The next morning, Freddie had off work and Sam had a babysitting job by herself since Cat was in class. He was alone with time on his hands, so he straightened up the apartment. Then he loaded the dishwasher and did some laundry before settling in with his laptop and working on a website for the owner of a new custom body and paint shop downtown.

After Cat was home from the day's classes and the kids were picked up, Sam hung out with her for a little while before returning to Freddie. She walked in the door to find him sitting at the table, studying for his final in advanced computer programming. She pressed a quick kiss on his lips, ruffled his hair and walked into the kitchen and prepared to begin her homework.

"Hey, Fredweird, you forgot to empty the dishwasher." Sam said as she frantically searched for her favorite measuring cup.

"Sam, I'm studying right now, can't it wait?" Freddie said as he stared at his notebooks and computer screen.

"I'm doing my schoolwork, too, Nub, I have to perfect this pastry before my next class and in case you forgot the deal was: I cook, you clean, and part of cleaning is emptying the dishwasher."

"Sam, I'll get to it, just give me a few minutes to finish this line of coding, OK" Freddie snipped at his blonde girlfriend.

"Not OK, Dork, you can study anytime, but pastry dough waits for no man." Sam retorted as her phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

"Coming, my princess." Freddie finally conceded. He looked up at Sam to see her quizzically looking at her caller ID.

"Hey, Mel, What's up?" She answered a bit puzzled.

**Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here's the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows, keep 'em coming.**

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly (sigh)

Chapter 6

Are you coming to the airport to pick me up or what?" Sam's twin sister asked a bit annoyed.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Mel, I, I, I'll be there as soon as I can. Which airline are you at?"

"National Air. Now try not to keep me waiting, Sam. I had a long layover in Chicago and just spent a five hour flight listening to some retired high school librarian tell me all about how school libraries are going to fall apart since they abandoned the old card catalogs. I'd just like to get to Freddie's place and get settled in before the jet lag catches up with me."

"Tell you what, I'll see if Freddie can come down and get you, he's not doing anything important right now and I've got pastries to bake." Sam said as Freddie frantically waved his arms at her and shook his head. "Right, see you soon, Sis. Bye."

"Sam, I have to study, I have finals, remember?" Freddie whined as Sam untied her apron and tossed it on the counter.

"Yeah, and I have to gather up all _my_ crap from _your _apartment and drag it back to Cat's before Mel gets here and blows our plan. So if you know what's good for you, you'll grab your keys and head for the airport." Sam said poking him in the chest before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"This isn't going to work, Sam. She's going to figure it out. She'll tell Carly. Carly will hate us." Panic now overtook Freddie.

"Relax, Dingus. We've been over it four times. It's going to work just like I said it would unless someone messes up and tells her, and if someone tells her, I'll break someone's thumbs. And if that someone happens to be someone I share a bed with, then he should also be prepared to be shut off for a good long while, too."

With that, Freddie placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips, grabbed his jacket and keys and headed for the parking garage.

As soon as Freddie was out the door, Sam grabbed a couple of clean trash bags and began gathering her clothes and other goods for the temporary move back to Cat's place. She unceremoniously dumped all of Freddie's freshly folded laundry on the bed so she could use the basket to empty her clothes from the dryer. As she piled the overflowing basket, two garbage bags, her laptop bag and a milk crate full of her cookbooks by the front door, she had a horrible thought. How's she going to get all this stuff over to Cat's on her motorcycle? It was only eight blocks, but that's too far to make three or four trips carrying all this in her arms by the time Freddie and Melanie get back and far too much work.

Then it hit her, Cat! She had a car. As soon as Cat had turned 16 and got her license, she used her babysitting money to buy herself a two year old, hot pink Prius that a door to door makeup sales lady had traded in on a new SUV. Sure, the Prius wasn't Sam's style, she was more the classic Camaro or Mach 1 Mustang kind of girl, but right now she was desperate. Cat always said Sam could use the car any time she wanted as thanks for helping her get her license and for helping her score an incredible deal at the used car lot. Sam's well filled out bikini top, tight jean shorts and blonde curls literally saved Cat about $2,000 and got her a sweet 2-year extended warranty to boot.

She pulled out her phone and dialed. "C'mon, Cat, pick up, pick up already!"

Cat answered on the eighth ring. "Hey, Sam!"

"Cat, I need to borrow your car." Sam said in a rush as she as she headed back the hallway to remove her shampoo and body wash from the shower caddy.

"What for?" The redhead asked.

"To move my stuff back to your place." Sam quickly answered.

"Aaaw, did you and Freddie have a fight?" Her young friend asked.

"No, my sister's coming for a visit and I need to clean up Freddie's place, I told you about this last week, remember."

"But I thought Melanie wasn't coming until next week." Cat inquired.

"Well, her plans changed. She's at the airport now and Freddie is on his way there to pick her up, so I need to use your car to haul all my junk back to your place so Mel doesn't find out I've been living here since last fall. Now can I use the car or not?"

"Sure, Sam, but you'll have to come and get it yourself, I'm babysitting the Robertson triplets right now. You wouldn't want to help me, would you? I don't know what their mother feeds them, but I sure hope it smells better going in than it does coming out. I've already changed two of them and I'm dreading when the third finally decides to let go."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last part, let me put the phone down so I can hear you better." With that Sam sat the phone on the bathroom counter, grabbed the two bottles she came in for, shoved them in her jacket pockets and reached under the sink for her pack of 'girl products' as Freddie called them. Of course, she had heard Cat loud and clear and deep down inside she felt guilty for not only shirking on her babysitting duties, but for hanging up so rudely on her friend. She was trying to be nicer to people after all, but this was a certified, four alarm, red, white and blue emergency.

'I'll apologize later' she thought as she rushed out of the bathroom, slipped on her helmet and headed for her bike, completely forgetting about her phone. Sam had a spare key to Cat's car because Cat had locked herself out at least once a week for the longest time, so she didn't even have to go into Cat's place, she just hopped off her motorcycle, got in the Prius and headed off to start loading her stuff.

Meanwhile, in Italy, Carly had been online for nearly an hour waiting for Sam or Freddie to log onto the special chat room that Freddie had set up for them. It _was_ Thursday after all, their regular night to chat. Carly figured they were caught up in studying for their exams or possibly they were working a little late or maybe they were . . . 'Noooo!, not thinking of my best friends doing that, not thinking of my best friends doing that' Carly repeated to herself. Seems she wasn't as clueless about their physical relationship as Sam had thought.

Carly pulled out her phone and sent Sam a text. Even if she was studying or babysitting, Sam would at least respond to a text. Carly waited and waited but no reply came. This wasn't fair, she was dying to tell someone her news, she'd tried texting Spencer, but he never even replied. He's probably out with Sonja again or maybe they're not out at all, maybe they're . . . 'Noooo!, not thinking of my brother doing that, not thinking of my brother doing that.' Gheesh! Is that really all she figured couples did when they were together? Maybe she wasn't such a prude after all.

"OK, Sam, I've been patient long enough, I'm dying to tell you the best news I've had in four years." "To heck with what you're doing _and _the phone bill, I'm calling!" Carly said to herself as she dialed Sam's number.

Back at LAX, Freddie pulled up in front of the National Air baggage claim area and began looking for his girlfriend's identical twin. 'A beautiful blonde shouldn't be hard to pick out of this crowd' he said to himself. Finally he spotted Melanie, sitting on her suitcase frantically texting away. He quickly dialed her number with the little power he had left in his phone and watched from afar as she answered his call.

"Freddie, where are you? I've been trying to call and text you and Sam for the last hour. I've been sitting here along this curb so long the security people are starting think I'm planning to blow something up."

"Sorry, Mel, I just got here. My phone battery almost died while I was sitting in traffic and I had to turn my phone off. Lift your head, now look left, no your other left, further left, further." He instructed as she began looking around for his car.

"You still have that green Focus?" Melanie asked.

"Yep, see me waving at you now?" Freddie jumped up and down and waved his free hand high in the air toward Melanie.

"OK, I'm heading your . . . " she told him just as his battery went totally dead.

"What took you so long, I thought you lived close by." Melanie asked as Freddie took her bag and placed it in the trunk of his car.

"There was a traffic jam on the way here." He told her. "Someone said a bunch of teenagers jacked four cars and parked them side by side by side at a light, jumped out with all of them still running, locked the doors and ran off. By the time the cops showed up to jimmy the doors open two of the cars had run out of gas and they had to call in a tow truck to clear the intersection. Then the one tow truck overheated sitting there loading up the second car and they had to call in another truck to tow it."

"Almost sounds like a prank someone we both know would have pulled in her heyday." Mel replied as she gave him a friendly hug. "And where is Sam, anyway, she's not answering her phone or returning texts."

"Uh, she's probably busy baking, she has an exam on puff pastry or something tomorrow afternoon. You know her, she probably left her phone on her dresser or dropped it in the couch cushions again." Freddie was beginning to get a bit worried himself. He had tried calling while sitting in traffic before his battery went low and had no answer, either. "She probably went over to Cat's and just left the phone on the counter." Freddie said without thinking.

"Wanna run that by me again." Unfortunately for him, Mel caught exactly what he had said.

"Well, she. . . um, she does her practice cooking at my place because it has a huge kitchen and she probably had to pop out to the market to get some special ingredient or something." Freddie told her matter-of-factly.

"Or she went 'over to Cat's'." Mel retorted using air quotes.

Freddie knew their cover was on thin ice and the temperature was rising. "Well, I guess you're right, Cat may have called her to give her a hand with some unruly kids or something."

"But why did you say 'over to Cat's'?" Again with the air quotes. "Oh my gosh, you guys are living together aren't you?" Just as he figured, Melanie was neither naive nor slow on the uptake.

"Uh, no! No! We wouldn't do something as big that without telling anyone. We aren't keeping secrets from our friends. We don't have secrets, secrets destroy friendships." "Oh what's the use!" He finally conceded. "Yes, Sam has been staying with me since school started last year. But you can't tell her that you know, Mel." Panic now set in and his face flushed. "Please don't let on like I told you, if she finds out I told you, she'll kill me, or worse." He remembered his girlfriend's threats vividly. "Don't even let on like you know. And for goodness sake, you have to promise not to tell Carly! Please, you can't tell Carly! She'll never forgive us for not telling her ourselves."

"Relax, Freddie, I promise I won't tell a soul. And what makes you think I'd go blabbing everything I know about you two to Carly." Melanie asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"Well, Sam said . . . Oh you can't tell, Mel, you just can't. And you have to promise to act like you don't know in front of Sam."

"For how long? I don't know if she ever told you, but I have trouble keeping things from her. The whole twin thing and all. Not that she has any trouble keeping things from me, apparently."

"Just for a little while." Freddie begged. "You know how you two are staying at my place due to the lack of space at Cat's, well after a few nights, she's going to like it there so much, she'll decide to move in for good." He said, spilling Sam's whole plan in an instant. "You have to act like it's a shock to you when she says she's moving in, you just have to. After that, you can tell anyone you like, Mel. Just promise you'll act surprised."

"It'll be our secret, Freddie. But remember Sam and I _are_ twins and she can read me like a book.

But I promise I'll do my very best."

"By the way, you're early. We thought you weren't coming until next week."

"Well, my classes and finals were all done and after Eric left to go home on Friday, I just figured there was no need for me to stay at Penn State all cooped up in that dorm when my sister's boyfriend has an apartment in L.A. I could stay at." Mel explained. "I sent Sam an email with my new flight information last weekend. I guess she either didn't open it or she forgot about me."

"I feel terrible, Mel. If I'd have known you were coming this week, we would have been there waiting when your plane got in." Freddie apologized. "So, Eric, huh. Why haven't we ever heard about him."

"Because we just started going out two weeks ago, well, almost three now. He's a sophomore and works part time at the local car repair shop. After he fixed the air conditioner in my roommate's car, I went with her to pick it up and he asked me out. He's in the reserves, too and he wanted to spend some time with his folks back in Iowa before his duty time this summer."

"I'm happy for you, Mel. He sounds like a good guy."

**Just to keep it from getting too long, I'm going to cut it off here. More fun with Freddie and Melanie in the next chapter, I'm hoping to have it up tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Stick with me, Sam's back later in this chapter (Cat and Dice, too) Keep in mind, Sam left her phone on the bathroom sink.**

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider/Nickelodeon

Freddie couldn't help but worry about his girlfriend. Because his phone battery was now completely dead, Melanie kept trying to call her and there was still no answer. He worried that she may have had an accident in all her rushing around. She could be a questionable driver by times because she always went way too fast and ran clear up to the stop sign before slamming on the brakes. Or maybe someone tried to mug her in the parking garage. That wouldn't be pretty, especially for the mugger. He could just picture Sam ripping some guy's arm out of joint then beating him senseless with her butter sock. For a small woman there was no doubt Sam could take care of herself. This thought put that signature smirk on his face.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Melanie asked.

"How'd you know?" he replied.

"I can tell by that smile on your face." His girlfriend's twin responded. "She loves you, too, you know. She may not say it all the time like some girly-girl, but she thinks the world of you. Every time we talk, it's Freddie this and Freddie that, you're her whole world. I just thought you should know that."

"I know, Mel, and she's mine, too. The last year has just felt so right. You know, Mel, I've been thinking a lot about something lately and I'd like your opinion."

"Oh my gosh, you're going to propose, aren't you? Admit it, you're going to propose to my twin sister." Melanie began to hop up and down in the passenger seat. "This is so exciting, I can't wait to help her plan your wedding, and pick out dresses and the cake and . . . "

"Easy there, girl." Freddie said. "I haven't even bought the ring yet and she hasn't said yes yet, either."

"She will, Freddie. I have a feeling she's been expecting this for a while."

"Mel, what do you know?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing, uh, nothing, I swear." Mel stammered.

"Melanie Puckett!" he probed.

"Maybe I really am a blabbermouth like Sam thinks. A few weeks ago, she was going on and on about how glad she was that you decided to go to Caltech instead of MIT and how when she's done with culinary school, she wants to open her own little cafe and then you two can get a condo along the beach."

"She said all that." He was optimistically curious about Sam's future plans, especially the part that involved him.

"Maybe you could go along and help me pick out the ring." He suggested. "After all, you're the perfect model to see how it will look on her."

"That would be so much fun, Freddie, I'd be honored."

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Sam had loaded all her stuff into Cat's little car, made the trip back to Cat's and was taking the last of her cargo into the bedroom to stash it in her closet when the second of the triplets Cat was sitting woke up.

"Want to give me a hand with these little guys?" Cat asked timidly. "That one over there's probably due for a diaper and they'll all need a snack."

"I'll get the snacks ready." Sam quickly volunteered heading for the kitchen, diaper duty wasn't her strong suit.

"Guess I'll change little Billy then." Cat scooped up the toddler and started to head for the back to complete the unpleasant task.

As soon as the old diaper was opened up Sam gagged from the other room "Whew! What do those kids eat?"

"Told ya!" Cat replied.

After the three boys were changed, fed and playing with some soft blocks Sam said, "It's been fun, Cat, but I've gotta go. Freddie and Melanie are probably back from the airport by now and wondering where I am. Why don't you come over after bit and say hi to Mel?"

"OK" replied the redhead as the doorbell rang. "Ding Dong" she mimicked. "You'll get it."

Sam opened the door and left Mrs. Robertson in to pick up her sons. "See ya later, Cat, " was all she said as she made her way out to her bike and headed back to Freddie's. She pulled into her parking space in the garage and noticed that Freddie's car still wasn't there. 'Wonder where they are' she thought to herself.

Their building wasn't near as fancy as Bushwell in Seattle, just a modest five story apartment complex with a two story parking garage. Though their apartment was on the third floor, their assigned parking spots were on the second level. Sam went in the apartment and immediately resumed her baking, she still had an exam tomorrow, visiting sister or not.

Freddie and Melanie pulled into the parking spot and he immediately noticed Sam's motorcycle sitting there. 'Well, that's a relief, she's at least made it home safe.' He figured. Being the gentleman he is, he pulled Mel's bag from the trunk and carried it for her. They got on the elevator and as soon as the doors opened on the third floor, they spotted Cat heading up the hallway from the main stairwell.

Just as Melanie and Cat greeted each other, Mel's phone rang. "It's Eric." She announced. "You two go ahead in and I'll catch up with you, apartment 323, right?" Freddie nodded as he and Cat made their way into the apartment. They opened the door and Cat walked in followed by Freddie, who was carrying Melanie's suitcase.

"Uh, Fredwad, you picked up the wrong girl. You were supposed to pick up my twin sister, not Cat's doppelganger." Sam said sarcastically as she placed her tray of pastries into the oven.

"It is me, Silly." Cat replied.

"Mel's in the hallway, on the phone with her new boyfriend." Freddie informed the blonde as he wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss, causing Sam to become a bit flustered. "Did you get everything taken car of?" He whispered in her ear.

Sam just nodded as Melanie opened the door and came in. "Welcome to our apartment!" Sam said. "Oh, Crabs!, I mean Freddie's apartment." Sam had left the cat out of the bag herself.

Freddie and Melanie glanced at each other and both immediately knew they were off the hook.

"Since when do you two live together?" her twin asked coyly.

Sam punched Freddie in the chest and began to slap the back of his head. "You dork, you told her."

"Actually you just told me, Sam", Melanie rushed to Freddie's defense.

"Guess you caught that, huh?" was all Sam could say as she quit beating on her boyfriend.

"It's your business, Sam. It's between you and Freddie and I promise I won't tell anyone. But take my advice and tell Carly before she finds out herself and gets her feeling hurt. You know she doesn't like secrets."

The oven timer went off and saved Sam from further conversation on the matter.

"Bzzzzzz!" Cat repeated at the sound.

"Why'd she do that?" Mel asked Freddie quietly.

"No one knows" Freddie whispered to her.

"Who wants fried chicken, I was thinking of sending Freddie out for a bucket of Chick'n Shak?" Sam asked as she closed the oven door.

"I'll have a spicy breast." Cat replied.

"Chicken does sound good." Freddie said. "What'll you have, Mel?"

"I'll just have a piece out of the bucket, you don't have to get me anything special." Melanie replied.

"I didn't say anything about sharing the bucket." Sam said "You know they only put 8 pieces in one of those things, right?"

"I'll be sure to get two." Freddie said as he headed for the door. "I'll be right back, it'll give you guys a chance to get caught up."

The Chick'n Shak was just around the corner and Freddie walked up to the door just as Dice was heading there, too.

"Hey, Freddie." the younger boy greeted. "Here for a bucket of fried chicken for Sam?"

"Oh, Hey, Dice." Freddie replied. "Actually, two. One for Sam and one for the rest of us to share. Her sister just got to town and Cat came over to say hello. Hey, you want to come over, too?"

"Sounds good." Dice replied as Freddie ordered up two buckets making sure to get Cat's spicy breast. The guys each took a bucket and headed back to rejoin the group.

The five of them all enjoyed their chicken and biscuits and talked about Melanie's flight, her new boyfriend and their collective summer plans. After everyone had their fill of chicken, Sam offered up samples of her pastries and a big tub of triple chocolate ice cream one of her classmates had made and given to her.

"I don't understand how you can eat like you do and not gain weight Melanie said to her twin. I mean if I eat an extra chicken wing I gain two pounds and I just watched you eat a whole chicken, four biscuits, a quart of ice cream and God only knows how many pastries and you're still the same size as me. I mean, I'll bet we weigh within a half pound of each other."

"Nu-Uh" Cat rebutted as she helped clear the table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked a bit insulted by her young friend who seemed to insinuate that she was larger than her twin.

"Well, Sam's gotta weigh more, just look at her." Cat responded as Sam glared daggers at her.

"How do you figure?" Melanie asked.

"Well, just look at her, her boobs are bigger." Cat simply replied in her signature innocent tone.

Freddie and Dice immediately began laughing.

"Glad you two find my figure so funny." Sam huffed.

"It's not that." Freddie chuckled. "It's (chuckle) it's the way she said it." Their laughter became louder.

"Said what?" Cat asked quietly. "It's just that Sam's are way bigger, that's all."

"Actually, we wear the same size everything." Melanie informed her. "Sam just wears tighter tops so hers look a bit fuller than mine." Melanie stated as the guys' laughter picked up all the more.

"Stop laughing!" Sam commanded. "Having my features compared to my sister's is not something I find flattering or funny."

"We're not (snicker) laughing at _you_." Dice told her.

"Well just who are you laughing at, then, if not me?" Sam was getting more wazzed off by the second.

"Cat! (pant) She said 'boobs'", Freddie replied as he gasped for breath, red faced from lack of air.

"And, all of a sudden we're back in middle school." Melanie stated as she, too, began to giggle.

Finally, Sam realized what the others found so funny and she began to chuckle, too. Cat joined in the laughter as well before simply stating "I don't get it."

The five friends shared a good laugh before Melanie headed for bed. "As much fun as it is laughing about boobs, I'm beat. See you in the morning, guys."

"I've got to get home, too. School tomorrow and all." Dice said "Cat, do you want me to walk you home, it's getting too late to walk by yourself."

"Sure." said Cat as she grabbed her jacket. "See you guys tomorrow."

Mel walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed and spotted Sam's phone on the counter. "Whose phone is this?" she asked as she walked back out into the living room.

**Thanks for reading, hope everyone's liking it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter's a bit short. I'll post chapter 9 asap, it will make up for it.**

As always, I don't own iCarly or any of these characters.

Chapter 8

"Guess that would explain why you weren't answering your phone earlier." Freddie told his girlfriend.

Sam looked at the screen and announced. "Holy Crabs, 19 missed calls and 24 texts. 4 calls and 2 texts from Freddie, 6 calls and 5 texts from Melanie, 2 texts from Cat and 9 calls and 15 texts from Carly. Oh, man. With all the rushing around this evening, I completely forgot to go online to video chat with her."

"Me, too." said Freddie, pulling his phone off the charger. "I had 3 calls and 8 texts from her, too. But it's too late to call her back now. It's 11:30 here, so that means it's 8:30 am in Italy. I'll bet she's either mad or worried sick about us."

"Probably both." Sam admitted.

"I'll try to text her, tell her my phone was dead and you lost yours." Freddie suggested. "She'll at least know we haven't been abducted by aliens before she has to leave for class." As Freddie started to type away on his phone, Sam's began to ring Carly's special ring tone.

"Carly, I'm so sorry about last evening. We both had exams to study for, I forgot about Melanie bumping up her visit, Freddie's phone died and I left mine sitting on the bathroom sink." Sam immediately said as she answered her best friend's call. "So Freddie picked up Mel but he got stuck in traffic and Cat was babysitting triplets and I had to clean up the apartment and then later I finally got to make my pastries and then we all had chicken and ice cream and talked about Mel's new boyfriend and boobs and then when Mel just went to brush her teeth she saw my phone and . . . and I just feel so stupid."

"I know you must be telling the truth because who in their right mind would make up such a story." Carly was relieved to know everything was alright. "Well thank goodness you're alright because when I get to California I'm going to kick your butt for making me wait to tell you my news. You want to sign on to the video chat real quick. I still have a little bit before I have to leave for class."

Freddie abandoned his texting and signed onto the internet. Carly's face popped up on the screen and Freddie and Sam's popped up on hers. "Hey, it's getting late, shouldn't you be heading for home, mister?" Carly asked Freddie.

"I am home, Carly." Freddie replied. "S- Sam's staying at my place while Mel's in town because I have an extra bedroom."

"So what's this news" Sam asked her friend "that couldn't wait."

"Guess who's got two thumbs and her dad is getting a huge promotion?" Carly beamed and pointed her thumbs back at herself.

"Uh, you?" Freddie said a bit puzzled at her excitement and tired from the day's events.

"Hey Carls your dad's really cool and all, but why's that big news for you." Sam asked.

"Because, this promotion means he's getting stationed back in the U.S." Carly grinned. "And here's the best part. . . " she paused for dramatic effect. "His new assignment is at Edwards . . . in California. . . and I'm coming home, too. Well, not home Seattle, I'm actually going to look into transferring into either Berkley or UCLA. We'll all be together again." Carly squealed.

"Are you serious?" Sam shouted at the computer screen.

"Carls, that's fantastic" Freddie exclaimed. "When do you move?"

"As soon as my finals are done. I'll be there by the end of the month. So we'll have even more time this summer to hang out. And then maybe we can all get an apartment together, wouldn't that be so cool? It'll be just like old times."

"Yeah, sounds like a blast, Carls. We can't wait to see you." Sam said. "You know what, you'll even get to see Melanie, too."

"She doesn't leave until June 10th, so we'll all have lots of time to hang out and have fun." Freddie stated.

"I'm just so surprised you're leaving Italy, I thought you loved it there." asked Sam.

"Italy's OK, but mostly I love being with my dad." Carly replied. "But basically, school sucks, I have hardly any friends and zero social life. And do you have any idea how fattening Italian food is? I go to the gym 3 days a week and I've still gained like 7 pounds since I started college. The worst part is no matter how good my grades are, after I graduate from this school I'll still have to take two more years of college back in the U.S. before I can even think about teaching."

"Hey, are you guys chatting with Carly?" Melanie asked as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Is that Mel in the background?" Carly asked.

"The one and only." Melanie stuck her head in between Sam and Freddie's heads and the web cam. "So what was all the squealing? Sounds like you guys are torturing guinea pigs."

"I'm coming home, Mel!" Carly squeaked in an octave almost too high for human ears.

"Yeah, I heard you were coming for a visit in July. Too bad I won't get to see you, but I start a summer internship the middle of June back in Pennsylvania."

"Oh, you'll get to see lots of me, then." Carly told her. "I'll be there by the first of the month."

"Her dad got reassigned, to Edwards." Freddie told the sleepy blonde. "Carly's moving back to the U.S."

"And I'm transferring to school in L.A." Carly shouted. "We'll all be together again!"

"That's so terrific you guys." Melanie told them. "I can't wait to see you, Carly. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"I can't wait, either." Carly told her.

"I'm heading back to bed, you guys. I'll see you in the morning. Talk to you later, Carls." Mel told them before she headed back the hallway to the room she was staying in.

"I'd better be going, too." Carly told them. "I have class soon and I need to grab some breakfast before I get dressed. Don't do anything I wouldn't do while you're staying at Freddie's, Sam." She said with a wink.

"That ship sailed long ago, Carls." Freddie mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Carly asked.

"He just said he had to go, I think he's afraid I'll beat him to the shower and use all the hot water." Sam told her friend. "Give us an update when you get more details about when you're coming and all, OK?"

"Will do. Say hi to Cat for me, Sam. Sleep tight you guys."

"G-night, Carls" Freddie & Sam said in unison

Freddie cut the chat connection and quickly headed for the shower but Sam ran past him and scooted into the bathroom ahead of him, anxious to get her shower and be ready for bed.

"If you're not out of there in 5 minutes I'm coming in with you." Freddie exclaimed.

"You promise?" in a sultry tone, was Sam's response.

"If that's how you feel, maybe I should just come in right now." He replied, trying to sound sexy.

"Guys! I can hear you!" Mel's slightly disturbed comment told them they'd better tone it down or at least keep it quiet. Sam emerged from the bathroom as quickly as she could, her wet curls hanging over her shoulders. She was wrapped in her favorite fluffy towel and noting more. She entered their shared bedroom and dropped the towel on the floor and grabbed her long tailed night shirt.

"Hold that thought, I'll be back in three minutes." Freddie told her quietly as he headed for the shower himself.

"Melanie's in the other room, we can't." Sam whispered back as she pulled the night shirt over her curves.

"Awww!" he replied, disappointed at the lack of exposed flesh.

"If you're really good, we can fool around under the covers, but you'll have to promise to keep it down." Sam told him quietly as she slipped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I promise." Freddie said as he took a step back and held up 3 fingers in a mock scout salute.

"Now hurry up and get your shower and get back here. Momma's beat and needs her beauty sleep and she doesn't want to fall asleep alone."

"That's not what I figured you need." he sarcastically replied.

"Shut up, Nub!" was her only response.

**So that's it for chapter 8, the next one will be up soon, keep the reviews coming. Thanks for all your favorites and follows!**


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised, here's chapter 9. Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and follows. **

Disclaimer: The iCarly series belongs to Dan and Nickeledeon.

Freddie woke up first thing the next morning and headed to the kitchen to grab a quick bowl of cereal before heading out to the day's classes. Thank goodness his final exam in program developing wasn't until next week, today's class was only a practice test. Sam took the opportunity to sleep in because her cooking exam wasn't until the afternoon. Melanie, of course, was jet-lagged and slept until long after even Sam had left. Sam left her a note taped to the bathroom mirror.

_Mel,_

_I made bacon and waffles, leftovers are in the fridge. I'll be back about 5:00 after my class. Freddie has to work tonight so we can have some girl time. Help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen. Be careful the shower water's really hot._

_Cat said she might stop by after her classes to see how you're doing. Maybe you could give her a hand with her trig so she doesn't have to wait for Freddie to get home. I'd help her but I suck at all things math._

_Sam_

Melanie got cleaned up, fixed her hair and had two of Sam's waffles. She hung out around the apartment until Cat got there. Cat had brought smoothies and Melanie helped the younger girl with her homework. Cat had to leave because a woman was dropping off her son at 4:00. Mel went outside and walked around the block and stopped at the corner cafe for a latte. She got back to the apartment a little after 5:00 and waited for her sister to arrive.

By the time Sam got home, Melanie was bored with the TV and ready to get started with their sister bonding time. All Sam wanted to do was crash and grab a power nap. Who would have ever thought cooking could be so stressful.

"So how was your exam?" Melanie asked.

"Aced it!" Sam told her sister. "But I'd better not see another pastry until Christmas or I swear I'll barf."

"Never thought I'd hear you say you were tired of food."

"I didn't say anything about ribs or fried chicken or meatballs, basically anything meaty or fried, just pastries."

"I still don't see how you can eat like you do and not weigh 200 pounds." Mel told her sister.

"Just good metabolism, I guess." Sam explained. "That and I babysit little kids with the help of another kid. And take cooking classes where I'm on my feet in a kitchen for at least 4 hours a day and not to mention maintaining the palace you see here."

"I thought Freddie said he did most of the housework." Melanie asked.

"Well, he usually does take care of the laundry and he cleans up the kitchen after me and most of the time he runs the sweeper and takes care of the dishes and straightens up and . . . ok, so he does do most of the cleaning but I do my part. Well, I do the cooking. You know, I don't think he's done more than nuke a TV dinner since I moved in. Guess if it weren't for his regular gym routine, he'd be three sizes bigger, too."

"Anywhoo, let's get our girl time started." Melanie proclaimed. "What are we doing first?"

"Eating, of course. Momma's starving."

"What are you in the mood for?" Mel asked "Like I don't already know."

"There's this great place a couple of miles from here where one of my classmates works. The best ribs I've ever had and they have these fried jalapeno peppers and oh, man the best onion rings in the world. And Friday nights they have this all you can eat wing buffet."

"How'd I ever guess." Melanie said sarcastically.

"Well, what're you waiting for, get your jacket and let's hit the road." Sam exclaimed.

When they got to the parking garage, it was almost empty. Mel looked around and asked "Where's the car?"

"You're looking at it, Sis." Sam told her as they approached her motorcycle.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with this." Melanie said with a slight bit of worry in her voice.

"You sound like the Nub." Sam told her. "Here, put this helmet on. It's Freddie's, but it'll fit you OK, he has a big head, you know."

"You mean Freddie rides with you?" Melanie asked with shock in her voice. "I'll bet his mother would have a stroke if she knew that."

"I didn't say he ever got much use out of it, but I got it for him last spring so he could ride with me. You know sometimes, I wish he'd go with me more often. I really love having his arms wrapped around me holding on tight. The first time he rode with me wearing that helmet, we just rode down to the beach and walked along the shoreline and then there was this one time we rode up the PCH and he surprised me with a picnic and we watched the sunset together."

"All right, who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Melanie said sarcastically "My Sam would never be such a hopeless romantic."

The twins hopped on the motorcycle and rode down to the restaurant. After they were seated Sam asked her sister "So, what did you mean by that hopeless romantic remark?"

"It's just that I never thought I'd hear you say you enjoyed something like walking on the beach or picnics or watching sunsets. You always said romance was for daffodils like me and Carly."

"Guess I was wrong. Because I've never been as happy as Freddie's made me these last two years. I never realized how much I missed having him in my life until he came to see me and then we got back together. Now I can't imagine life without him. But I'm starting to get worried, I thought he'd have proposed by now, I mean we've been living together for almost nine months."

Melanie immediately changed the subject to avoid spilling any secrets. "So when Carly gets here are her and I going to have to share that air mattress in the spare room?"

"Melanie, what do you know?" Sam asked.

Mel played innocent. "What are you talking about? I was just wondering if you guys had a pull out couch or something for one of us to sleep on?"

"I know you and you're changing the subject for a reason. Now spill your guts."

"Contrary to what you may think or tell your boyfriend, I'm not a blabbermouth or a gossiper, Sam." Melanie defended "But maybe a little bird told me he has something planned."

"This little bird wouldn't happen to be a tech nerd, would he?" Sam asked.

"I'm not saying anything more, Sam. I don't want to ruin whatever it may be that he has planned."

"Aha, so he does have something up his sleeve."

"You'll just have to wait and see." Melanie told her. "Now are we going to go get our food or what?"

As the two ate their fill of chicken wings, they talked about Melanie's classes, her new boyfriend, the babysitting business and Sam's culinary school. Melanie then asked Sam about why her and Freddie were keeping their living arrangements a secret from Carly. "So why is it that Freddie was so worried about someone telling Carly that you are living at his apartment? I thought you guys promised not to keep secrets from her anymore."

"When I first was staying the night once in a while, I don't think either of us intended to purposely keep it from Carly, then when I started staying there every night, well, we kind of decided maybe it would be best to not just up and tell her over the phone or chat session. I guess I never told you, but she acted really weird when Freddie and I finally came out and told her we were a couple again. I mean, it was almost like she was jealous or something."

"Jealous? Of what?" Mel asked.

"That Freddie and I had gotten back together and were moving on with our lives without her. I guess she really just felt left out. That's why we sort of figured it would be best of we broke it to her gently." Sam explained to her sister. "Plus the fact that she can be kind of prudish, not as bad as Marissa or anything but I can just hear her saying something like 'aren't you rushing into this too soon' or some chiz like that. After all she only found out about us dating last spring."

"Are you sure she's not just jealous that you're with Freddie and he's not pining away for her anymore?"

"Nah! I thought of that, but she knows he's over her and I've told her how I feel about him. I mean she'd never do that to me, like crush on my boyfriend or anything. Would she?"

"I don't know, Sam, I'd like to think she wouldn't, but only she knows what she's feeling."

"Well, she'd better not, I mean I love her like a sister, no offense, but if she ever tried anything stupid like that I'd have to seriously put a hurtin' on her."

They left the restaurant and headed home to find Freddie just getting out of his car as Sam pulled her bike into the parking space beside his.

"Hi, Freddie." Melanie said.

"Hey dorkwad." Sam said as she put her arms around his neck.

"And hey to you." Freddie replied and kissed her gently.

"I thought you'd be home hours ago." Sam said as they joined hands and walked toward the elevator, Melanie in tow.

"Jason called in sick, so I worked a couple of extra hours on the floor. I sold 6 new desktops and 2 notebooks, so next weeks paycheck will be a little nicer with that extra commission and all. And the best part, after the shop closed the boss asked me to work up a proposal for Hollywood Arts High for 200 new laptops. If that deal goes through, I'll be busy for weeks getting them all set up. And between the overtime in the back room and the commission from the deal, I should have a pretty sweet paycheck." Freddie explained as they all boarded the elevator.

"Whoa." Sam said hugging him. "What are you going to get me?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Freddie replied giving Melanie a wink over Sam's shoulder.

"So what did you guys have for dinner, as if I have to ask." Freddie probed.

"Jonnie's all you can eat wing buffet." Sam told him as she unlocked the door and the trio walked into the apartment. "And. . . " she reached into her backpack . . "I brought you a takeout box."

"Cool, I was just thinking about that place today. They have the best wings." he said

"You're telling me." Sam said.

"If you guys will excuse me, I'm going to go back to my room and call Eric." Melanie told them.

"Hey, I'd better send Carly an email and tell her I aced my exam today." Sam said.

"Ask her if she knows when she's arriving in California." Freddie requested.

"She'll keep us updated when she knows anything. Remember, she swore us to secrecy, we can't tell anyone until her dad's promotion is approved, especially Spencer." Sam replied as she logged onto her email.

Freddie sat down on the couch to enjoy his wings and a big glass of iced tea. Sam was writing her email to Carly, when the doorbell rang. Freddie jumped up to see who was there at this time of day.

"Come on in, Cat" he invited.

"Freddie, I'm so glad you're home. I need to download a new app for my phone and I'm not sure if I'm doing it right." the little redhead stated.

"Let me have a look." he said as Cat handed him her bright pink phone. "What's this new app supposed to do?" he asked.

"It's an _English to goat_ translator." she simply told him.

"That's impossible." Sam chimed in from the computer sitting on the end of the breakfast bar.

"Nu-Uh." Cat told her.

"OK, let me ask you this." Freddie began "If there were such a thing, how would you know it was translating correctly, it's not like you can ask the goat."

"Sure you can, you can just use the app, silly." Cat told him

"Isn't that a catch 22." Sam noted.

"No way, why would I want to catch 22 goats? That's got to be the worst advice I've ever heard. I mean, I couldn't even afford to feed them, and where would they all stay. No offense, Sam, but sometimes you can be kind of stupid."

"All of a sudden I'm getting a headache." Sam said as she finished up her email.

"Cat, I think you should forget about the goat app." Freddie told her. "There are too many dialects, you'd never be able to know which one they're speaking and you already speak pretty good goat anyway."

"Alright, Freddie. You're the tech expert, so whatever you say." Cat said as she stood up to leave and grabbed her hat and jacket. "See you tomorrow, guys. I've gotta get going. Sam, don't forget we have the McNichol kids tomorrow after school until 6:30.

**Hope you liked it. Chapter 10 coming soon. I added that bit with Cat just to make it a bit funnier and keep her involved with the story line.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N We're getting closer and closer to the reunion of the three friends. Sorry about the lack of Seddie in this one, we needed to get some more perspective from Carly's POV.**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned iCarly so Sam and Freddie wouldn't have broken up. But, alas, I don't

The following week the gang all made it through the first round of their finals. Sam had just one more test for culinary school in economics. Freddie had two tests remaining for Coding and Advanced Electrical Engineering. Carly had three more and a thesis to submit about French Literature.

Despite her hard week ahead, Carly was anxious for her weekly chat session with her brother. Colonel Shay's promotion had been approved by the Air Force and he had given Carly permission to tell Spencer about it. She was trying to work on her term paper while waiting for time to chat but just couldn't get the fantasies out of her mind of how this summer would be the year she and Freddie finally got together. She was almost positive he and Sam would be split up by the time she moved back to the U.S.

Spencer was already signed on and waiting when Carly looked at the time and logged on herself.

"How's my favorite little sister?" He asked, his usual greeting for Carly.

"How's my favorite big brother?' Carly's typical response. She could hardly contain herself. "Spence, I need to tell you something. Something really big. Are you ready?"

"What's his name, Kiddo?" Spencer asked, figuring she would only be this excited about some tall, dark and handsome Italian guy.

"It's not a guy, Spencer." Carly informed him.

"A girl, then? Well, I'm happy for you Carly, but is Dad cool with it? You know, his generation isn't as open minded as we are."

"Spencer! First off, I'm not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with being. . . uhhh!" Carly was a bit puzzled at her brother's thought process. "Daddy got a promotion to brigadier general and a transfer, stateside. And you're never going to guess where. Give up?"

"I Guess so." He responded.

"To Edwards."

Spencer's blank expression told her that he was clueless as to where Edwards Air Force base was.

"In California. Los Angeles. Where Freddie lives. Uh, an, and Sam"

"Hey, is that where they used to land the space shuttles?" Spencer was finally catching on.

"Yep. But anyway. I'm coming back with him. I talked to the placement office at school and they said I can transfer my credits to a school in L.A. and then I can be with my friends and Dad both."

"Wow, Carls, that's gonna be so cool." Spencer was excited himself. "We'll actually be able to have holidays like a family again. I mean, now that I'm with Sonja, I'd like for her to meet you and Dad."

"Oooh, and you guys can come to California for Thanksgiving. And then we can come up to Seattle for Christmas. You and Sonja and me and Freddie all together."

"And Sam." Spencer added. "If Freddie's coming, I'm sure he'll bring Sam along, too."

"Oh, Uh, Yeah, Sam, too. Heh-Heh, how could I forget Sam." Carly quickly added as her face turned red and she looked away from the camera.

"Carly, you're not suddenly starting to develop feelings for Freddie are you?" Spencer asked, clearly he picked up on what she implied with her statement. "You know, Freddie and Sam are happy together. Veerrrry happy."

"N, No! Oh God, no and yes, I know Sam is with Freddie. They've been together for what, almost a year now?" Carly was quickly backpedaling, she had unintentionally opened up about her secret feelings to her brother.

"Actually, I almost think Freddie may have sort of moved to L.A. to be with Sam, Carls." Spencer knew this for a fact, but he had made a promise to Freddie and Sam to keep his sister in the dark about exactly when they got back together. "That would mean, they've been back together for almost 2 years."

"Well, they didn't start dating again until last spring." Carly was quick to defend what she thought to be the facts. "And the way they've always been so aggressive with each other, I guess what I'm just thinking is, how much longer will it be before they kill each other, honestly?"

"I don't know, Carly, they seem pretty happy together from what I've seen."

"Yeah, but Spence. They're Sam and Freddie. Sure they might be happy right now, but they've been fighting like cats and dogs since we were in elementary school. Anyone who thinks they'll last is only fooling themselves."

"And what if they've matured and they end up together forever, Carls?" Spencer knew the way Freddie felt about Sam, he had told him even before he moved to California. "Carly, please promise me that you're not going to do anything, they're happy together. Sam's your best friend and Freddie's like another brother to you, it would be terrible to come between them."

Carly was a bit insulted that he would even think that. "Of course not, Spencer. But when it happens, I mean,_ if _it happens, there's no reason I can't be there to comfort either one of them, especially poor Freddie. And if he's vulnerable and lonely, there's no telling what kind of feelings it may stir up deep within _him_. I've known for a while that I was wrong for rejecting Freddie all those years when we were younger. Heck, I practically drove him into Sam's arms in high school with the way I constantly trampled on his heart. If karma gives me the chance, I intend to make it up to him. "

Spencer was both shocked and worried by his little sister's confession. He needed to change the subject and fast. "So when are you moving and the bigger question, when can I see my little sister again?"

"Well, Dad's transfer is effective in 15 days, so he's got to leave before my last final on the 27th, but as soon as that's over with, I'm on a plane headed for L.A."

"So you're going to be there by the 30th? Then I guess we'll see each other when I come to L.A. for an art exhibition the first week of June. I was going to ask Freddie if Sonja and I could stay at his place instead of trying to find a hotel room. This is the biggest art show on the west coast and I got invited this year. Since Sonja's got the summer off, I was going to invite her along."

"I'm not sure how much room Freddie has. I was actually going to see if I could crash there until I get things squared away with school rather than moving onto the base with Dad. I guess you could ask him. Ooh, I know maybe Sam and Cat have room at their place."

"Uhm, Carly, you know they keep little kids for a living." Spencer almost sounded scared, he was always a bit intimidated around little kids.

"What's the matter, don't you think Sonja will want to be around a bunch of little kids or is _something else_." Carly inquired a bit of devilishness in her tone.

"She's a kindergarten teacher, Carly. I'm pretty sure she won't mind a few kids, but you know kids don't like me. Anyway, I'm so excited for you, Carls. Do me a favor and tell dad I said congratulations."

"Will do, Spence. Hey, I've gotta go, it's getting late and I've still got this term paper to work on."

"Right, Carls. I guess I'll be seeing you sooner than we thought. Good luck with your tests. I miss you, kid."

"Miss you, too, Spencer. See you in a few weeks."

The next day, Spencer called Freddie to see about staying with him during his trip to L.A. Sam had kids to watch at Cat's place and Melanie went along with her while Freddie was at the library studying for his test with a group of electrical engineering students. Freddie saw Spencer's name on his caller ID and excused himself from the group. He retreated to the hallway to talk on the phone.

"Hey, Spencer. Did you hear from Carly lately?" Freddie answered the phone just as Spencer was about to give up and try calling later.

"Yep, just last evening. I guess she already called and told you guys that she's moving to L.A.?"

"Actually, she said your dad was still waiting for confirmation of his promotion the last time we talked." Freddie answered. "So is it official now she's moving?"

"Yep, and she's just all beside herself. You guys had better get rested up because when she gets there, she's going to keep you up for a month." Spencer was still a bit worried about the secret that his sister had let slip during their conversation, but figured it best to just not say anything to Freddie. Not yet, at least.

"Hey Spence, I've been meaning to call you, I need to ask you something."

"Ask away, Freddo."

"It's about Sam, I need some manly advice." Freddie was nervous about asking Spencer for advice, but not nearly as nervous as he was about proposing to Sam.

"Freddie, you know Sam's like another sister to me, so maybe I'm not the best one to give you 'that kind' of advice."

"Uhm, no Dude, not that kind of advice. Pretty much have things covered there."

"Oh, well, then fire away." Spencer was relieved that he wasn't being asked for love advice.

"Spencer, you know Sam and I, we-we've been together for a while, now, right? And, well, I've been thinking of, well, . . . um, you see, I'm going to be getting a pretty nice bonus from Radio Hut and I'd like to buy her a ring."

"What kind of ring are we talking here, Freddie?" Spencer was pretty sure where this was going, but he just wanted to hear Freddie say it.

"Um, well, I was thinking of kind of a, like, well I guess you'd sort of call it, like an engagement ring."

"Fredward! Are you saying you're going to propose to Sam, our Sam?"

"Well, sort of, uh, yeah, I guess. And Melanie says she thinks Sam is ready, but I just wondered what you think about the idea."

"As I see it, you'll know when the time is right. But if you're asking for my blessing, you know you've had it all along." Spencer truthfully answered his young friend. "Like I told you before you moved to L.A., Sam's like another sister to me, and I don't think there's anyone else I'd rather see her with."

"Thanks, Spence. That means a lot to me."

"Oh, hey Freddie, I almost forgot. How are you set for space at your apartment?" Spencer finally remembered why he had called Freddie in the first place. "I'm coming to L.A. for an art show the first week of June and I was just wondering if you'd maybe be able to put Sonja and I up for a few days."

Freddie wasn't sure what to say. They already had Melanie staying in their spare room and Carly was planning on spending the summer with them. "Uh, let me check with Sam and Mel. I mean, it's fine with me, but I'd better make sure they don't have anything planned. You know how girls are."

"I understand, Freddie. Just let me know as soon as you can, because if we need to find a room, I'd better get hunting one before too long."

"Will do, Spencer. I'm sort of in the middle of a study session for finals, could we maybe talk a bit more later?" Freddie was sure if he didn't soon get back his study group would be done.

"Sure, kid. Just let me know on the room thing, OK."

**So now Carly's let her secret slip, and we know Spencer's going to be visiting L.A., who else might show up? Don't despair, lots of laughs with Seddie in the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate them. Now on to chapter 11.**

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Sam and Cat, just my laptop and my imagination.

Freddie returned home that afternoon to find Sam sitting on the couch, staring at the TV with a spoon and a bucket of ice cream. Melanie was sitting at the breakfast bar sending an email to her boyfriend telling him about all she and Sam had done that morning. Cat was there, too, but he couldn't figure out why, other than to just hang out with her friends.

"Hi, Babe." He said and kissed Sam on top of the head as he passed the back of the couch. Cat rolled her eyes at his gesture and Mel continued to type. "Um, I got a call from Spencer today, he's coming to L.A. for a big art show in a couple of weeks and he was wondering if he could maybe stay with us instead of at a hotel. I told him I'd better check with you before I said OK."

"Mmph-Aa" was Sam's response, a mouth full of ice cream.

"Thanks, Baby. I figured you'd be OK with it, I'll send him a text and tell him it's alright." Freddie quickly said, pulling out his phone.

"Hold your horses there, cowboy." Sam said swallowing her ice cream. "I meant it was OK that you were asking me, not OK for him to stay here. Just where is he going to sleep? You know Carly's planning on staying with us, right? And she should be here by the 29th."

"Um, they." Freddie replied.

"They, who?" Sam asked with an annoyed tone.

"They, Spencer and Sonja, his girlfriend." Freddie said.

"Gheesh! We're not running a boarding house here, Frednub." Sam replied. "Mel's already in our spare room and Carly's gonna be on the sofa, people will be stacked up like a wreck on the 105 before too long if I let you go."

"Carly can stay with me, at least while her brother's here so he can have your couch." Cat volunteered. "I get kind of lonely sometimes. Besides, no one's slept in your bed for months, it'll be kind of fun, like a giant, week long slumber party."

"Mel, you alright with Carly's brother and his girlfriend staying here for a week?" Sam asked her sister.

Melanie was just finishing her email, turned around and shrugged, "Fine with me, Sam, it's your apartment."

"I guess it'll be alright then, but tell him they better keep any of their adult activities on the down low. If I come out here to get a midnight snack and catch them fooling around, I'll have to take that couch outside and burn it."

"You're the best, baby." He replied kissing her. "I'll just send him a quick text."

As soon as Freddie returned the phone to his pocket it began to ring again. "Hi, Mom." He answered as he retreated to the kitchen. Sam just rolled her eyes, it was no secret her and Marissa tolerated each other at best years ago, but since the blowup last fall, Sam was sure Marissa completely hated her for 'stealing her little boy's virtue' and the feeling was quite mutual. She looked at Mel, made a 'crazy' circle around the right side of her head and resumed her ice cream snack.

"Hey, guess what?" Freddie returned from the kitchen about fifteen minutes later.

"Your mom's finally being sent to the looney bin." Sam replied as Mel and Cat just shrugged their shoulders. "She's voluntarily going in for shock treatments? She'd better watch it, she'll probably like them."

"Sam!" Freddie said "That's not funny. I know she's a bit odd, but she's still my mother."

"Like they say Fredface, you can choose your friends but not your relatives." Sam grumbled.

"Um, remember how last time she was here, my mom stayed on the pullout couch?" Freddie asked.

"Don't remind me, it took me two weeks to get the crazy off it." Sam replied before getting up to toss the empty ice cream bucket in the trash can.

"Sam, Please!" He was sounding serious.

"OK, yeah, so?" She asked.

"Well, it seems she's got some vacation time coming from the hospital and she's planning to come to L.A. for a couple of weeks."

"Oh, no! No, NO, NO! Spencer's one thing, but he's just weird, not nuts." Sam knew rigth away where he was going with this. "I'm not having that woman stay here, someone might catch her crazy. Besides, she's not going to want to be around me with my 'corrupting her son' and all."

"Sam, that's not a nice thing to say about his mom." Melanie tried to calm her sister down. She was told how Marissa had blown up when she learned the couple were living together, calling Sam every name in the book and accusing her of 'ruining Freddie's reputation'. But knowing that Freddie intended to propose meant Sam and Marissa would be related and Melanie was trying to be a peacemaker even if her twin sister would have none of it.

"It's true, Mel. For God's sake, you've met the woman, she's certifiable." Sam defended her position with hands on her hips. "She doesn't like me and I don't like her. After all I'm a 'worthless harlot'." Sam used Marissa's very words.

"Sam, that's why she's coming here." Freddie tried to explain. "She feels bad for the way she treated you and she wants to try to bury the hatchet."

"I'll bury her hatchet, alright." Sam crossed her arms and glared at her boyfriend as she flopped back down on the couch.

"Sam, please! Just listen to me. My mom's best friend lost her only son in a car accident not quite a month ago. She's all upset that we've drifted apart, especially about last Thanksgiving." Freddie was trying to explain Marissa's reasoning. "She says that if you and I are going to be together, then she wants to be in our lives. Both of our lives, Sam. You and I, as in us. A couple." He hadn't broken the news to his mother yet that he intended to ask Sam to marry him, he figured that was the kind of thing she'd likely take better in person than over the phone.

"I'm listening." Sam's glare lessened, but she still wasn't convinced that this was a good idea.

"This isn't the first time she's called me since the accident, Sam. She called me the night after the funeral and she was crying and apologizing for how she's been acting, especially toward you. She's coming here specifically to apologize to you and to try to make up with you. Can't you please just hear her out?" Freddie thought that his mother already seemed to realize that Sam wasn't going anywhere and she had better get used to it.

"Fine, she can come and I'll talk to her, I'll even try to be nice to her, I said TRY. But, I swear if she starts getting all judgmental about our living together before we're married, I'm going to let her have it. And it won't be pretty. I mean, I love you, Freddie, but that doesn't mean I have to even like your mother."

"Thank you, Sam, this means a lot to me. She'll be here on the 4th of June and she's staying for 10 days." Freddie was trying to breach this subject as gently as possible.

"Gaawwd, does she really have to stay here?" Sam asked. "I mean, she's so OCD with the cleaning and disinfecting and all, wouldn't she feel better in a nice, clean hotel room rather than our apartment?"

"Do you know how dirty she says hotel rooms are?" He replied "You know, she actually takes her own sheets and plastic mattress and pillow covers when she has to stay at a hotel? And she won't use the bathroom until she completely re-cleans it and disinfects everything and then she still uses those paper toilet seat liners and wears flip flops in the shower. Oh, and she uses her own towels and soap, too."

"Sounds to me like she is a bit koo-koo." Cat now chimed in not helping matters any.

"Um, I don't think you're helping." Melanie whispered to Cat. "Let's go down to the corner and grab a frappachino." With that, Mel and Cat headed out the door to give the couple a chance to work things out.

"If your mother stays here on the pull out, what about Spencer and what's-her-name?" Sam was still not OK with Marissa's staying under the same roof as her for ten days, she had enough trouble with two days last fall.

"Hear me out. Mel's in the spare room and Carly's on our sofa-bed, right?" Freddie had clearly been thinking about this. "A-and Spencer and Sonja, maybe they can just stay at Cat's on her pull-out sofa. Then when Mom comes, Carly can just stay with Cat in your old bed for a few days until she goes home. Then it all goes back to normal, or as close to normal as it gets around here. Please, Sam, this will work, please, for me?"

"And you said I was devious." Sam caved to his pleas, throwing her arms around his neck. "But you still have to clear it with Cat, I don't want to force her into having some total strangers stay at her place. I mean, Carly's bad enough, they sort of know each other from our video chats, but she wouldn't know Spencer if he walked through the door right now, and none of us would know Sonja. By the way, just how serious is he about this chick anyway?"

"I'm pretty sure they're really serious." Freddie replied. "Don't you think it'll be nice having everyone together like this. We should do something special while everyone's here, like a cookout or something." Freddie was also thinking about gathering everyone so he and Sam could announce their engagement.

"You mean in our spacious back yard? In case you didn't notice we live on the third floor and the closest thing we have to a back yard is that little balcony. We can't even set 4 lawn chairs out there and walk between them." Sam wasn't sure what he was thinking.

"We can go to a park or some place like that. Just think of all the different cookout foods we can have: ribs, barbeque chicken, hot sausages, your special one-pound mondo burgers, corn on the cob and tons of baked beans." Freddie knew his girlfriend's biggest weakness-food.

About that time, Cat and Mel returned each carrying an extra frappichino for the bickering lovebirds.

"You had me at ribs, Fredwad." Sam agreed, kissing him. "Now don't you have something to clear with Cat?"

"What did I do? I'm sorry." Cat innocently replied as Sam headed back the hall toward the bathroom.

"Um, you know how you said you get lonely sometimes and you were OK with Carly staying at your place for a week, how it would be like a slumber party? Well, how'd it be if her brother and his um, girlfriend stayed with you too, then Carly can spend a little bit more time with her brother and you'll have a really _big_ slumber party?" All the while Freddie was frantically texting away on his phone.

"Yay! Big slumber party." Cat shouted and threw her arms in the air. Mel's phone signaled an incoming text, from Freddie.

Mel looked at Freddie, curiously tilting her head as she opened and read the message.

_m, we need to go shopping asap, f_

"Thanks, Cat. You're the best." Freddie said and offered her a brotherly hug. "If I had a little sister, I'd want her to be you."

"Aaaw, Thanks, Freddie but If I had a brother, I'd want him to be rich and famous." Cat replied, plopped down on the couch and opened up a fashion magazine that Melanie left lay on the coffee table.

Mel replied to Freddie's text: _ok what about Sam_

He replied: _next time shes working well go._

**OK, so now we know Freddie's mom is coming for a visit, too. I tried to keep Sam in character with her feelings about Marissa. Don't worry, I think they'll both soften up a bit. Only one more chapter before Carly arrives.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter starts off with Freddie and Melanie hanging out, lots of Seddie fluffiness by the end and some laughs along the way.**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned iCarly but I don't.

The following Saturday morning Cat had babysitting lined up and Sam went over to give her some help. Freddie was at the gym when Sam left. He returned after about an hour to find Mel sitting at the computer looking at rings online.

"Where have you been?" She asked a sweaty Freddie.

"At the gym, Mel. I try to go every Saturday morning if I can. The way your sister cooks big meals all the time, if I didn't, I'd need to buy bigger clothes."

"Whew! What you _need_ is a shower, man." Mel said when he walked by her on his way to the fridge to get a drink. "And hurry up if you want to go ring shopping, because I want to look for some new shorts."

"Give me fifteen minutes." Freddie replied. True to his word, fifteen minutes later he was ready to head out the door.

"Where are we going first?" Mel asked.

"I say we hit the fifth avenue mall, there are like five jewelry stores there and lots of places you can look for shorts."

"Can we go to the food court for lunch first?"

"Dang it, Sam this was supposed to be a surprise." Freddie almost thought he had the wrong twin.

"It's really me, Freddie." Mel replied. "I get hungry once in a while, too. I skipped breakfast because I thought you'd want to leave as soon as Sam was gone."

"Sorry about that, Mel. I just never heard you ask for food before."

After their lunch stop, Melanie and Freddie visited all five jewelry stores in the mall and Mel tried on literally dozens of rings. While Freddie made up his mind, Melanie went into a big department store to do some shopping of her own. After what seemed like an eternity to him, Melanie finally emerged carrying one small bag.

"Gheesh, Mel. You've been in there forever and you only bought one thing." Freddie was expecting her to have an armload.

"Well, I had to try on a lot of shorts before I found the perfect pair." Mel defended and she pulled the pink striped shorts from her bag and held them up in front of herself. "See, cute, aren't they?"

"They-uh, sure they're nice. You know, I'd almost forgot what it was like to shop with a girl. Sam usually just walks through the door, grabs a couple of simple pieces and pays for them without the stop at the dressing room. I haven't been on a marathon shopping trip since high school when we hung out with Carly and she always insisted on going to that stupid bra shop every time we went to the mall."

"Ooh, that reminds me, do they have a build-a-bra in this mall? I need a new black push up." Mel sounded excited at the prospect.

"And I'm outta here." Freddie said, standing up.

"Freddie, what's wrong? You know normal guys like to see girls in sexy underwear."

"Yeah, their girlfriends, Mel, not their girlfriend's twin sister or their best friend." Freddie retorted still thinking back to those shopping trips with Carly.

"Freddie, I'm identical to Sam, just pretend that I'm her." Mel suggested.

"It's, . . . it's just kind of, well, . . . it's just weird, Mel. I mean, you're identical to Sam and all, but going bra shopping with you just seems wrong, kind of like, I don't know . . . cheating, it just feels wrong." Freddie said embarrassed and red-faced. "No offense, but I don't want to think about you and underwear at the same time."

"I guess I understand, Freddie, I just hope you don't act all weird about seeing Sam in _her_ underwear." Melanie smirked at him.

"Actually I prefer Sam _without_ underwear." Freddie muttered before he could stop himself.

"Oh, that is way too much information!" Melanie replied. "Anyway, I promise I'll be quick. You can just wait outside the store, OK."

"Deal, but I still need to go back to the first jewelry store again. I'm torn between the first ring we looked at and the second." Freddie knew the mall closed in ab out an hour and he needed to get the ring ordered and paid for and still try to get home before Sam returned.

Mel got her new bra as fast as she could. She and Freddie hurried back to the jewelry store less than ten minutes before it was about to close. Had it not been for him intending to purchase a 3,000 dollar ring, Freddie was sure the sales lady would not have been so friendly.

After Melanie tried on both rings again and three more, just for the sake of her own curiosity, Freddie finally decided on the very first one they had looked at earlier in the day. He ordered the exact size and the sales lady told him it would be ready in about two weeks. Which was perfect, it would be here in time for him to propose while all their friends and family were in town. The two of them left the mall and headed back to the apartment.

Freddie had barely pulled into his parking space when Sam pulled into hers. "And just where have you two been?" She asked as she grabbed Freddie for a kiss.

"The mall." Mel replied. "I um, I talked Freddie into going with me and look what I got." She pulled out the shorts and black bra.

"Whoa! You took my boyfriend to the bra shop?" Sam seemed surprised.

"Actually, I waited outside." Freddie proudly announced. "But we did have lunch together at the Asia Spot in the food court."

"Ah, man. Now I'm hungry for Chinese Food." Sam said with disappointment in her voice.

"We can always order some take out." Freddie suggested.

"Hope you stopped at the ATM, cause Momma's starving, I'm ordering one of everything." Sam announced as they stepped into the elevator and she pressed herself against him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Freddie chuckled as he kissed her neck and Melanie uncomfortably looked at the ceiling of the elevator.

"Why don't you guys just go to a buffet?" Melanie asked as the elevator opened and the trio stepped out into the third floor hallway. "Then Sam can have as much as she wants and the delivery guy won't get a sore back bringing all your food."

Sam said nothing, instead she just fooled around with her keys.

"We don't go there, Mel." Freddie timidly said.

"That's silly, why not?" Melanie asked. "My friends and I practically live at the Chinese buffet by our school, especially on weekends."

Again Sam remained silent and was now unlocking the apartment door.

"There's not one in the area that hasn't banned Sam from the premises." Freddie said with a bit of embarrassment in his tone. "The last time we went to one, every time they would bring out more of those Asian spicy ribs she would clean out the pan. The manager finally asked us to leave after we were there for almost four hours. Sam actually threatened to sue them for false advertising."

"Hey, the sign on the door said 'all you can eat'." Sam defended. "And I was just eating all the ribs I could."

"Sam, you know term 'all you can eat' is not a meant as a personal challenge, right?" Melanie commented with a smirk.

"But I was ripped off, I didn't get all I could eat. I still think I had a pretty good case." Sam was obviously still sensitive about the subject. "Actually there's a new buffet called Golden Wall or something like that in the strip mall behind the home improvement center, it just opened up a couple of weeks ago."

"They probably already have your picture up on the wall, Sam." Freddie said. "But we can try it if you'd like, I just hope they don't recognize you."

"What have we got to lose." Sam was ready and raring to go. "Mel, you coming, too?"

Melanie was actually getting a bit hungry herself, the Chinese they had for lunch was long gone and she was hungry for more. "Sure, but I'll pay this time. Freddie bought my lunch and you're always buying me coffees and stuff. Just let me put these bags in my room and check my hair."

Soon, the three were on their way to the restaurant. Surprisingly, they were allowed in and seated. The hostess did look at both Sam and Mel sort of funny, like she was going to say something to them, but maybe she just wasn't used to seeing identical twins.

"Now promise you're not going to overdo it, Sam. This is a really nice place, we could bring Carly and Spencer or my mom here if they'll allow us to come back." Freddie pleaded as they all sat down with their first plates of food.

"No promises, Fredhead, but I'll try not to eat _all_ the meat they put out just so we can come back." Sam replied as Melanie rolled her eyes. "But be prepared to stop on the way home for a milkshake."

To Freddie and Mel's surprise, Sam didn't get them kicked out, although it may have been getting close. She did manage to eat in excess of twenty ribs and at least three plates of General Tso Chicken and they all lost track of how much hot and sour soup.

"Man, I'm stuffed." Freddie said as they got back into the car.

"Me, too." Melanie said. "I have to stop eating such big meals or I won't fit into my new shorts."

"You two are such wimps." Sam replied. "Now who's in the mood for a triple chocolate mud pie milkshake?"

Freddie and Melanie both groaned but he knew not stopping for the shake would lead to world war three. While Sam was in line at the ice cream shop, Mel leaned up between the two front seats and questioned about how Freddie intended to propose to Sam.

"I'm still thinking about it, Mel. But I was considering going for a walk on the beach and watching the sunset."

"Are you going to wait until everyone's in town and do it in front of the group or just the two of you?" Mel queried.

"I was sort of thinking about it just being us, maybe you and Carly could be there, but I don't think I want to make a big production out of it or she'll know something is up." He replied.

"Good idea, and you know my sister is suspicious of everything, so you'd better try to keep it low key. Here she comes, quick talk about something else."

"Oh my gosh, Sam, that's the biggest milkshake I've ever seen!" Freddie exclaimed as Sam jumped into the passenger seat.

"Yep, it's a new size cup, they call it ultra-size, it's like 64 ounces or something like that and it was only eight bucks, can you believe that?" She replied happily sipping at her shake. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Uh, nothing much. I was just asking Freddie exactly when Carly's getting in." Melanie replied.

"You were there when we chatted with her Thursday evening, Mel. She said her flight gets in on the morning of the 29th." Sam turned around and looked at her twin with one eyebrow raised, she suspected the two were up to something but couldn't put her finger on it.

After they arrived home, Melanie retreated to her room to call Eric one more time before he shipped out to his reserve duty on Sunday. Sam was still working on her milkshake and Freddie was sprawled out on the couch with his head on Sam's lap and his legs hanging over the end attempting to digest his dinner.

"So, I'm glad you and Mel are hitting it off so well, Fredlumps." Over the past hour, Sam had began to worry that maybe Freddie and her sister were becoming a bit too close. Not that she figured he'd ever cheat on her, but after all Mel was a frilly girly-girl like Carly and he spent so many years smitten by her that she couldn't help by be a little bit concerned.

"Huh, oh yeah, Mel's really cool." Was all he managed to say, worrying Sam all the more that he was hiding something.

"Freddie, you aren't starting to get too friendly with her are you?" By the time the words left Sam's lips, Freddie had drifted off to sleep. "Wake up, Nub, I'm talking to you." She said as she flicked him on the nose.

"Ow! Sam! What was that for?"

"I asked you if you were developing a crush on my sister, you dweeb."

"Huh, Sam, Baby, where's this coming from?" Freddie asked confused, looking up into her blue eyes.

"Well you two have been exchanging glances ever since she got here and now you practically spent the whole day with her at the mall. Then when I left you two alone for like five minutes, you were both acting all weird when I got back and her feeble little excuse of '_when does Carly's flight arrive' _was just lame."

"Sam, you're being a little too suspicious, don't you think?" Freddie was hurt that Sam would even think such a thing. "Mel has a boyfriend that she's crazy about and I could never look at her like that, I love you too much to look at _any_ other girl like that, even if she does look exactly like you."

"Then why are you acting so funny every time I leave you alone with her? I know she's all pink and flowery like Carly, but she's really not your type."

"Of course she's not, baby. She's not at all like you." Freddie stretched up and kissed her lips, which still tasted of chocolate. "I'm just trying to be friendly and, like I said, Mel's crazy about this Eric dude."

"You know you'd better be telling me the truth or I'll break your arms off." Sam told him as she leaned down to meet his kiss, deepening it and running her left hand down his chest, over his abs and slowly headed further south.

Melanie came out the hall to find the two on the couch in a very heated make out session and just rolled her eyes as she tiptoed past them and into the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge. Sam noticed her sister walking past but never stopped kissing Freddie even as Mel hurried back past the couple and quietly shut her bedroom door. Sam simply encouraged Freddie to head back the hall to their own room for some privacy.

**Now we know Sam's still a bit insecure, what'll happen when Carly arrives? I'll try to get chpater 13 up tomorrow for you guys. Thanks for all the follows, reviews and favorites, I appreciate knowing people are enjoying the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So now it's time for Carly to come back home. She's also going to have to do some serious soul searching. I know she might seem a bit OOC, but stick with me, It'll all work out in the end. I tried to not have her be too much of a crazy, stalkerish bichon. Thanks for reading. **

Disclaimer: iCarly and Sam and Cat may be two of the best written shows on TV, but I don't have anything to do with either of them.

Chapter 13

By the end of the next week, Sam and Freddie's classes were completed for the summer and Carly was down to her last exam on Monday the 27th. She had her flight scheduled for Tuesday afternoon. After layovers in London and New York, she would arrive in L.A. late Wednesday morning.

All her dad's belongings and most of her things were packed up and ready to be picked up by the Air Force and delivered to the base in California. Carly had only her final two bags and carry on for the flight and had said goodbye to Colonel Shay the previous Sunday when he left from the base's air strip. A young lieutenant named Darlene Rogers had strict orders from the colonel to make sure Carly arrived safely at the airport in time for her flight stateside.

True to her father's wishes, Darlene arrived to help Carly to the airport just before noon on Tuesday. Darlene was only a few years older than Carly, much younger than Spencer, and had been the colonel's secretary for some time. Being so close in age, the two had become friends and Carly often considered her friendship with Darlene to be one of the few highlights of moving to Europe aside from being with her dad.

"Darlene, can I ask you something?" Carly inquired as they made their way off the base and headed for the civilian airport in Florence.

"Sure, Carls." The young officer replied.

"I'm kind of nervous about seeing my friends again. Well, not so much seeing them, but seeing them together." Carly confessed.

"What do you mean?" Darlene queried.

"Well, ever since I moved away, I've been having these thoughts that when I went back home, I would tell someone how I really felt about him but he's got a girlfriend now. Not just any girl, my best friend." Carly had finally worked up the nerve to tell someone what had been bothering her and it felt kind of good to get it off her chest. She had been perpetually aganozing over this since she spoke with her brother.

"You mean Freddie, don't you, and Sam?" Darlene knew exactly who Carly was talking about. "I watched the show all the time when I was in college and I always figured the two of them would end up together. They make such a cute couple."

"Yeah, I guess. The thing is, the day I left Seattle, I kissed Freddie and I've been thinking ever since about how I constantly pushed him away in high school and how he was really the perfect guy for me. But now, since I've been gone, he hooked up with Sam and even though I'm having these feelings for him, I can't say anything. I'm afraid it would just make things weird between us. And she's my best friend, I can't do anything to hurt her, hurt either of them, really."

Carly continued her confession. "For a while I thought that them breaking up was just a matter of time, and when it finally happened I would get another chance with him. I'm still not convinced they can last forever, but I'm just not sure I can take seeing them together. They're coming to the airport to pick me up and we're all planning to spend the summer together and then maybe get an apartment all together in the fall. I'm starting to think It'll just be too painful to see them as a couple every day with the way I feel about him."

"It's not in my place to tell you what to do, Carly. But if Freddie and Sam are happy together, then you should be happy for them." Darlene's advice closely paralleled Spencer's. "If you are truly their friend then you need to respect the way they feel about each other and if the day ever comes that they go their separate ways, then you can say something to him. In the meantime, you can't live your life in the past and keep wondering about what might have been if you had done something different years ago."

"I guess you're right, but every time they argue about something, I'm not sure if deep down inside I'm going to be secretly hoping that this is the last straw and they break up. And if they do, how long before I can make a move on Freddie without seeming like a total tramp."

"Let me ask you this, what happens if they don't break up and somewhere down the road they get married. How will that make you feel?" Darlene's words cut Carly like a knife. She remained silent the rest of the way to the airport. All she could think of was how cold that thought made her feel.

Once at the airport, Darlene helped Carly drop her bags off with the sky cap and the two said their goodbyes. "Good luck, Carly. Tell the colonel, um I mean the General we're going to miss him around the office."

"Thanks, Darlene. I really appreciate your help today." Carly got in line to check in for her flight. It was a long trip home, and Darlene's words kept ringing in her mind the whole way. What would she do if Freddie and Sam got married? She tried to purge herself out of the thoughts. Sam and Freddie married, Yeah, right. That's about as likely as Sam getting a masters degree. But what if it happened? What if they lasted forever?

Back in L.A., Freddie had asked his coworker, Jason, to cover for him so he and Sam could meet Carly at the airport on Wednesday morning. Jason had been covering a lot of Freddie's sales floor time so he could work on the setting up all the new computers for Hollywood Arts High in the back room. He knew Jason would ask for a favor in return one day but it was important to both him and Sam to be there when Carly arrived.

With Spencer's coming to town on the 2nd and his mother arriving on the 4th, Freddie kept thinking this weekend was going to be his last chance to propose to Sam like he had planned. Sunday was out, Cat had committed to keep kids that day and had asked Sam to help her since they were mostly all toddlers. Saturday would be the day, the weather forecast looked good and he figured they could all spend the evening at the beach and he would propose at sundown. Sam was still oblivious to his plan and, much to his surprise, even Melanie had kept what little she knew under wraps.

On Wednesday morning, Freddie, Sam and Melanie all drove to the airport to meet Carly. Her flight was only delayed about a half hour due to heavy air traffic in New York earlier in the day. As Carly stepped off the escalator, she immediately saw a familiar blonde girl, but no Freddie. She went running up and threw her arms around the young woman. About that time Sam and Freddie emerged from the coffee shop holding hands. Though she didn't show it, Carly's heart sank at the sight, how can she be witness to their continual PDA all summer and not be absolutely heart sick.

"Hey, Carls!" Sam handed her cup to Freddie and grabbed Carly from Mel's embrace and squeezed her tight.

Freddie just stood in the background holding their drinks. "Hey, Carly. Um, how was your flight?"

"Freddie! God, you've grown up!" Carly was nearly speechless to see how Freddie had filled out since they last saw each other. The scrawny nerd she knew in junior high was gone and a well developed, broad shouldered young man took his place. Carly could feel herself staring at him, not knowing what else to do, she simply hugged him. Freddie nervously hugged her back as best he could while holding a coffee cup in each hand. Given Sam's jealousy toward her own sister and Sam's knowledge of his and Carly's kiss nearly four years ago, Freddie worried that he would stir up her fury if he were too friendly toward the brunette.

Carly wasn't able to stop talking while she waited for her bags to come off the carousel and as they made their way to Freddie' car. She told her friends everything about life in Italy and how excited she was for them to all be together again. Sam insisted that Carly ride in the front seat so she could see the sights, but Carly was far more interested in the sight behind the steering wheel. Sam was so excited to see her friend that she didn't notice Carly's watching Freddie out of the corner of her eye, but Mel was not so oblivious. Although she picked up on Carly's 'Freddie' vibe, she said nothing for everyone's sake. She knew how her sister could be and didn't want to create any waves.

The group decided to stop at Pancake Shack for a late breakfast. Sam was first to take her seat in the rounded booth, followed by Freddie. Carly immediately hopped in beside Freddie, claiming it was so Melanie could sit beside Sam. That, combined with the subtle flirting she was doing cemented Mel's suspicions. Again, though, she said nothing.

When they finally arrived back at the apartment, Freddie, always the gentleman, insisted on carrying in Carly's heavy bags. They sat around the living room and chatted some more before Sam had to head over to Cat's to babysit. Freddie needed to get to Radio Hut for his shift by 3:00, so Melanie and Carly were left alone. Carly called her dad to tell him she arrived safely in L.A. and sent Spencer a text while Melanie went out on the balcony to read a magazine. Carly had been up for well over 24 hours, only cat napping on the plane from New York and stretched out on the couch for a rest.

By the time Freddie and Sam had returned home, Mel had showered and was sitting at the table painting her nails and Carly was just rousing from her nap. Cat had came along with Sam to meet Carly, she had heard so much about her that the little redhead was nearly beside herself. Sam hit the kitchen and started to prepare some dinner for the group and the others sat around the living room. Mel and Cat had taken the sofa, Freddie was in his favorite chair, it had wide arms which he typically sat his laptop on. Carly wasted no time in perching herself on the arm of Freddie's chair. On more than one occasion, she would pat or touch his shoulder or arm as they talked. Again Mel noticed her flirtations. However unlikely it seemed, so did Cat. When Freddie went to the kitchen to see if Sam needed any help, Carly pennied along a few minutes later.

"What's up with her and Freddie?" Cat quiety asked Melanie.

"So I'm not imagining things, she really was flirting with Freddie." Mel responded.

"Flirting nothing, she was all but throwing herself at him." Cat said. "Even I could see that and it took me almost a year to figure out Freddie and Sam were sleeping together."

"Shh, she'll hear you." Mel whispered.

"If Sam catches her, she's going to get more than her ego bruised." Cat knew how violent Sam could be, especially if someone invaded her territory, and Freddie was very much her territory. She had been witness to a young waitress being what Sam considered too friendly to him one time. The poor girl ended up 'accidentally' falling face first into a Boston Cream pie and getting an entire pitcher of sweet tea spilled on her head.

"I guess I should say something to her before Sam catches on." Mel said quietly to Cat just before Sam walked into the living room to announce that dinner was ready.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, Heh-heh." Cat replied too quickly.

Sam just rolled her eyes, she was really getting sick of people changing the subject and acting all funny around her.

"It better be nothing. Remember, Momma doesn't like surprises."

**So Mel and even Cat have picked up on Carly's not so subtle flirting. Let's hope Sam doesn't. I always saw Carly as kind of a flirty girl and I'm trying to write her as being smitten, not a total trouble maker, because I don't think she'd really be like that. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N This is the pivotal chapter with Carly and Freddie. I tried to make it light hearted in places, but still serious.**

These characters and the series aren't mine, just the idea for this story.

The following day, Sam and Carly left for the mall first thing in the morning. Carly was afraid to ride on the motorcycle, so they took Freddie's car. While they were gone, he did some housework and was working on designing a web page for a nail salon when his laptop began to overheat. Being a skilled computer technician, Freddie knew immediately that the cooling fan had quit working and that he could easily fix it on his break at work. He put the computer in its case and took a few minutes to go over his plans for Saturday night with Melanie before she went out for some sun on the balcony.

Sam and Carly barely made it back in time for Freddie to take his car and head to work. He was trying his best to work a few extra hours when he could to get the computers for the school finished so when his mom got to town he could spend more time with her. He kissed Sam goodbye and hurried out the door without his laptop case. Sam headed over to Cat's to babysit. Before long, Carly had changed into a pair of skimpy shorts and a bikini top and joined Mel on the balcony with two glasses of lemonade. "I'm so happy to be back in the U.S., Mel. I've missed my old life so much."

"Carly, are you sure that's _all_ you've missed?" Mel simply inquired.

Carly either didn't pick up on what Mel was asking or she chose to ignore it. "Well, I missed Sam and Freddie, too. We spent so much time together years ago, it was hard to be without them, but I'm going to make up for all that this summer."

"I want to ask you something, Carly. Call me crazy, but I thought I was picking up on some signals you were sending to Freddie. I mean, I know you missed him and Sam, but I'd almost swear you were flirting with him."

"Don't be silly, Mel. I wouldn't flirt with Freddie, he's with Sam and I wouldn't do that to her." Carly said, trying to convince herself as much as the blonde beside her.

"Look, Carly. I think the world of you but I've seen flirting. Heck, I've done plenty of flirting. And you, my dear, were flirting." Melanie knew she had to nip this in the bud before Sam picked up on it herself. It was no secret that Sam was sensitive about playing second fiddle to Carly all the way through school. No matter how much she missed her friend, given her feelings for Freddie, there was no telling what Sam would say or do to Carly if she thought she was trying to make advances on him. "Even Cat noticed it and sometimes she can be kind of. . . well, how do I put this nicely, um . . . thick headed." Mel added.

"Oh, alright, Melanie. You caught me. I just . . . I just can't help it. I mean Freddie has just gotten so mmmm . . . how do I say it, . . . hot." Carly knew there was no use lying to Mel. As good as getting things off her chest with Darlene back in Italy was, maybe it would actually be a good thing to talk to someone else about her feelings. "You know, I've been thinking about him a lot lately. And I . . . I know I should feel guilty, since he's obviously happy with Sam and now that I see them together, I can see how much she loves him, but I can't help thinking about how wrong I was to constantly push him away all those years when we were younger."

"I know, Carly. Freddie's grown up, a lot. Of course, I always did think he was kind of cute. And if things were different, I may even be tempted to flirt with him, too. But he's in love with my sister and she's in love with him and I don't think I could live with myself if I did something to mess that up. And you're almost like a sister to her. For years you two were closer than her and I were and if you still feel that way about Sam then you'll stop this, right now, before someone gets hurt. "

Carly felt a tear start to form in her eye. She had thought of it before, but now it hit home, that her actions might actually end up hurting the people she cares for. "You're right, Mel. I'm a terrible friend. It's just that, ever since the day I left for Italy, when I kissed Freddie, I've been thinking about him, how soft his lips are, how he smelled, how his eyes are so soft and caring. And now when I see how he's grown up, I just really feel an attraction to him. But, if I were any kind of friend to Sam, I'd never have these feelings." By now, the tears were streaming down her face, tears for how sorry she was for having feelings for her best friend's boyfriend, tears for how sad her own life had become and tears because right then and there she hated herself more than she ever thought possible.

"I'm sorry, Carly. I didn't mean to make you cry." Mel put her hand on Carly's forearm. "Tell you what, lets go get some Gelato and just pretend this whole thing never happened, alright."

"No, Mel. I don't think I can do that." Carly said through her sobs.

"What? Why not?" _Oh, God, what if she just won't shut this off_, Mel thought to herself.

"I have to tell them, Mel. I just can't go on pretending this never happened. If I'm any kind of friend, I have to tell them and ask them to forgive me so I can forgive myself."

"No, No, No. You don't want to do that, Carls." Mel was worried for Carly's safety if Sam learned about what she had just revealed.

"But I have to tell them to make things right." Carly argued.

"If you feel the need to confess, go to church, not to Sam. If she finds out about what you just told me it could change your friendship forever." Melanie told her.

Unknown to both of the girls, Freddie had come back home to grab his forgotten laptop to take into work for repair. He intended to step out on the balcony and say a few words to them, but he stopped just short of the doorway when he heard them mention his name and Mel commented that she had always found him cute. He stood there and listened to the majority of their conversation and he couldn't believe his ears. Carly had a crush on _him_. Turnabout is fair play he thought, but it's far too late for him to even think of reciprocating, his heart belongs to Sam and Sam only.

He listened to Mel advise Carly not to mention this to Sam and he couldn't have agreed more. Sam was even defensive when she _thought_ she picked something up between him and Mel. This could easily end in bloodshed, even if Carly was Sam's best friend. Realizing that he was likely to get caught if he stood there much longer, Freddie began slowly backing away form the balcony door. Unfortunately, he was more concerned with leaving than looking behind him and he tripped over one of Carly's suitcases, which had been left open on the floor behind the couch.

The clatter caused both of the girls to jump straight out of their chairs. Mel immediately went inside to see what was going on and spotted Freddie scrambling around on the floor in a pile of Carly's clothing. "Freddie, what the heck are you doing?" She said.

"I, um, just came home to grab my laptop and I tripped over this stupid suitcase." Freddie was embarrassed that he had been caught and was now gathering up Carly's scattered clothing, including her frilly unmentionables.

"Looks to me like you're having fun playing around in a pile of my underwear." The brunette chuckled from the doorway behind Melanie. The laughter helping to settle her depression, even though she still had makeup running down her face like some scorned 80's trophy wife.

"Ha-Ha!" Freddie snapped before seeing her expression. "Carly, do me a favor and don't let your gigantic suitcases all sprawled out like this, someone may get hurt, probably me."

"I'm sorry, Freddie. You don't have to gather this stuff up, I'll get it." Carly said, grabbing a red thong from his left hand. Suddenly, she remembered what her and Mel had been talking about before all the commotion. "Uh, Freddie, I have something that I need to tell you."

"Carly, maybe now's not the time . . . " Mel started.

"I have to do this Melanie." Carly defended. "I have to at least tell Freddie, he can choose to tell Sam if he wants to."

"I already know what you're going to say, Carls. I, uh, . . . I overheard your conversation and I guess I need to apologize for sending you any wrong signals." Freddie didn't really know why he was apologizing, but he didn't quite know what else to say either.

"It's not your fault, Freddie. It's mine." The brunette continued. "After I moved to Italy, all I could think of was that kiss. I know you probably didn't think anything of it, but it was my last memory of you. And I kept feeling guilty for all those times I rejected you over the years and how I would give anything to have you back in my life." Tears again began flowing down her cheeks and Melanie placed her hand on Carly's shoulder. "Then when you moved to L.A. and started hanging out with Sam, I prayed that you were just friends and then when you guys started dating again and I had to try really hard to be happy for you but I also tried to convince myself that you two would split up just like you did before."

"Carly . . . I . . . I'm sorry we didn't tell you . . ."

"Let me finish Freddie, please." Carly sobbed and sat down with her head in her hands. "I just kept telling myself you wouldn't last as a couple and I'm sorry I couldn't believe that you guys really do love each other. You're the best friends I've ever had and I've been such a terrible friend to you both. Now that I'm here and can see with my own eyes how much in love you guys are and how you've built this life together, I just feel like the biggest jerk there ever was."

"It's OK, Carls. I understand and I'll always be your friend." Freddie sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "But I need to tell you something, too. I actually chose Caltech, to move to L.A., so I could be with Sam. You see, after you moved away and Sam left, I felt dead inside for a long time. I never told you but senior year sucked for me, big time. Then things got better when I met up with Sam again, sure I got hurt but she saved my life. And then when I visited Caltech, we sort of rekindled our spark. We actually started going out almost as soon as I moved to California."

Carly looked up at him, mascara still running down her cheeks. Freddie swallowed hard and continued. "And Sam and I, um, how do I say this. We've uh, we've sort of been living together since last fall. Please don't hate us for not telling you, Carls. We just both thought it wasn't the type of announcement we wanted to make over the phone." Freddie didn't know why, but he felt that he had to come completely clean with Carly, too.

"Aw, Freddie. I couldn't be mad at you guys for that." Carly said as she tried to dry her face with a couple of tissues Mel handed her. "But I just want to know one thing. When are you going to propose to my best friend. I mean, you've been going together for almost two years, and living together for all these months, what are you waiting for? It's obvious you're crazy about one another."

"Um, actually Carly, I sort of had something planned for Saturday."

"Eeeeeeeee! Are you serious?" Carly squealed.

"We were just talking about it this morning." Mel added.

"You've been in on this?" Carly asked her.

"Since the beginning, she even helped me pick out the ring." Freddie told Carly as he stood from the couch. "And I planned to tell you, I just haven't had any time alone with you since you got here."

"Well, am I playing any part in this proposal plan?" Carly asked, hands on her hips.

"Of course you are, Carls. You and Mel both. Mel, why don't you fill her in on the details. I'm seriously going to be late for work if I don't get going right now.

"Freddie?" Carly stood up and took his hands in hers.

"I know you love Sam with all your heart and I never want to see that change, but I'm truly sorry for pushing you away all those times when we were younger. You're such a great guy, I was crazy for not seeing it back then."

"It's OK, Carly. Really. Everything happens for a reason." Freddie hugged Carly tight. "Now seriously, I've gotta hit the road. I'll see you guys this evening."

"Bye, Freddie." Mel said as she led Carly back to balcony to begin telling her about Freddie's plan to propose on the beach Saturday evening.

Freddie arrived to his job almost a full ten minutes late. The store manager was quick to forgive him, though, because he had never been late before and Freddie was his best salesman. Jason wasn't so forgiving, he wanted to head out a bit early and the boss made him wait until Freddie arrived before letting him go. "What happened to you, dude, you're never late."

"Sorry. I got caught up talking to Carly and Mel. It won't happen again." Freddie simply said to him as he started to organize his work orders for the day.

"It's all good, man." Jason said "But I need to ask you a favor. Could you maybe cover for me on Saturday?"

"Um, actually I kind of have plans, Jason." Freddie hadn't told anyone at work he was planning to propose to Sam.

"Please, dude. My girlfriend got us tickets for a concert and Mr. Philips says the only way I can have off is if I can get someone to take my shift."

"Surely you can find someone else." Freddie knew that Saturday was his only chance to have some down time with Sam before Spencer and his mother arrived.

"I've already asked Steve and he has a camping trip with his son's scout troop planned. Maria's starting a two week vacation tomorrow and Sharon can't work this Saturday because her sister's getting married." It was obvious Jason had already asked everyone who was at work that day.

"What about Bob or Jessica?" Freddie asked.

"Jessica can't work Saturdays because of that weekend deejay thing she does and you know how Bob is about last minute schedule changes." Jason was sounding desperate. Freddie was his last hope. "Please, Freddie. I've been covering your floor time so you could work in the back room for the last two weeks. Tell you what, I'll even switch with you Fridays for the rest of the month so you can have some Friday evenings off for a change." Freddie typically worked the late afternoon shift on weekdays because of his classes.

"Alright, dude. I can't stand to see a grown man beg." Freddie joked.

"Thanks, Freddie, you're the best." Jason said as he punched out for the day.

'I guess this is what Sam means when she says I let people walk all over me' Freddie thought to himself. Now he would have to come up with plan B for his proposal. He texted Mel to tell her that Saturday was not going to work out.

**Now Carly has figured out how stupid she's been and come clean with Freddie. I'll leave it up to your own imagination whether Freddie tells Sam or not. Marissa arrives next time, let's hope that goes as well. Please review if you like it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Now it's time for Spencer and Freddie's mom to arrive. Let's see how Marissa reacts to Freddie's plans.**

Disclaimer: If I owned anything about iCarly, maybe I'd get to meet the people who play on these shows, but I never will.

Sunday afternoon, Spencer's flight was to arrive at 2:45. Sam had agreed to take Carly to the airport to greet him and Sonja. Since Freddie's car couldn't hold more than four people comfortably, Freddie and Melanie stayed home. Melanie straightened up the apartment while Freddie did the dishes and some laundry.

The two of them took a seat on the balcony with a cold drink while they waited for the rest of the group to return. "So have you figured out your new proposal plan, yet." Mel asked him.

"Not really. I'm sure we'll be hanging out with Spencer at his art show tomorrow, my mom gets here early on Tuesday and I doubt there will be time for anything extra for a few days after that. I want to do it before Spencer leaves on Saturday. I was thinking maybe we would do our cookout on Friday and I could just pop the question then. I know it's not as romantic as the beach idea but at least all our friends and family will be there and she won't suspect anything with us doing the cookout."

"Why don't we do our cookout on the beach, sort of combine the two?" The blonde suggested.

"Mel, you're a genius. I know the perfect spot. It's a public stretch of beach and there's picnic tables and all but it's kind of out of the way so no one hardly ever goes there."

"We're going to have to get to work planning this, we have less than a week to put it all together." Mel reminded him.

"Sam will take care of the food. She's planning on making enough food for a small army, I guess she wants to make sure no one goes hungry." Freddie was glad to have the food taken care of. "All I'll really have to worry about is drinks, charcoal for the grill and getting everyone there of course."

The two had barely finished their drinks when Sam and Carly returned home with Spencer and Sonja. Spencer had decided to rent a car at the last minute and left their luggage in it since they were staying at Cat's apartment.

Spencer greeted Freddie and Melanie and then introduced them to Sonja. He could hardly contain his excitement and was glad that his sister and his girlfriend seemed to be hitting it off so well. The two decided to ride with Sam and they hadn't stopped talking the whole way back from the airport. Sam was ready for some peace and quiet and motioned to Freddie to follow her to the kitchen.

Freddie and Sam threw their arms around each other and shared a kiss before she started to work on making pizzas for the group. "Remind me not to do that again anytime soon." Sam remarked. "Traffic was horrible down by the airport and Sonja was so excited to meet Carly, the two of them did so much squealing I thought for sure they were going to make the car windows shatter."

"We only have two days until my mom gets here and we'll have to go to LAX again." Freddie reminded her.

"That's your problem, Fredlumps. I don't need to go along to help pickup your crazy mother. Besides, Cat and I have kids to keep on Tuesday." Sam wasn't going to the airport any time soon.

"You mean you're going to make me drive down there all by myself?" Freddie asked.

"Take Mel or Carly or even Spencer for all I care, just don't take me out in that mess anytime soon or I'll be as loony as your mom."

"Speaking of Mom, I talked to her last evening. She wants us to have dinner together, just the three of us, tomorrow evening, anywhere you want to go." It was actually Freddie's idea. He was sure that a well fed Sam would be more open to Marissa's apology and if they were on neutral ground Sam would be less likely to be argumentative.

"OK with me, I say we go to Pasta House for the all you can eat pasta platter." Sam could already taste the seven cheese meat sauce and the grapefruit sized meatballs made with four kinds of meat.

"I hate to run off from everyone tomorrow evening, but Carly did say she wanted to spend some time getting to know Sonja, so maybe if you put a nice home made meal together, so it won't seem as rude for us to go without them." Freddie reasoned.

"You mean you want me to make food that I'm not even going to get to eat?" Sam asked with disappointment in her voice."

"But you get to go to Pasta House and my mom's buying." He reminded her with a hug and kiss to the forehead.

"Fair enough, but you have to do the shopping, I'll get a list together for you in the morning."

The following morning, Freddie was on his way to the airport to pick up his mom. Since Sam was working and Carly, Spencer and Sonja went to the base to visit General Shay, Melanie rode along with Freddie to keep him company.

"So are you all set for the cookout and your proposal?" Melanie asked him.

"Yep, Sam gave me two shopping lists a bit ago, one for tonight's dinner and one for the cookout. and I have everything all set for our picnic. I guess I'll wait until after we eat and then do it in front of everyone, but I think I'd better let my mom in on the plan before Friday evening or she's liable to have a heart attack."

"Good idea, as long as you think she can keep it a secret." Mel worried.

"I sure hope she can" was his only response as his phone began to ring. "Hi, Mom!" he responded. "Really, you got in early. That's great, I'm actually about ten minutes away, can we meet in front of the doors by baggage claim? Great, see you in a few minutes, Mom."

"So she's ready to go, huh?" Mel asked.

"Yep, seems she had everyone all organized and ready to board so early in Seattle, that the plane left about a half hour ahead of time."

Ten minutes later, Freddie pulled up in front of baggage claim. Marissa was nowhere in sight, so he went inside to look for her. Mel jumped into the driver's seat and made a lap around the short term parking lot to avoid a parking ticket.

Inside the terminal, Freddie found his mother coming out of the restroom with her baggage in hand. "Freddiebear, I've missed you so much." Marissa said as she hugged him close.

"I missed you too, Mom. Let me take those for you." He said as he took Marissa's bags.

The two of them headed out the door just as Melanie was pulling up in front of the curb. She popped the trunk lid and got out of the driver's seat so Freddie could get in after he tucked his mother's luggage into the trunk. Melanie said hi to Marissa in her typical quiet tone before getting into the back seat behind Freddie. Marissa rode up front and turned to speak to Mel as Freddie pulled away from the parking spot. "It's good to see you, Samantha. It looks like you're taking good care of yourself and my Freddiekins."

"A-actually, Mrs. Benson, I . . . I'm not . . . " Melanie's attempt at a reply was met with Marissa's voice talking over her.

"Please, you don't need to be so formal. Just call me Marissa. My, but you're quiet today, Samantha. Are you feeling alright?" Marissa asked with concern in her voice. "Freddie told me your sister's in town and you have other house guests, are you sure you're not trying to do too much. You have to take care of yourself, dear."

Freddie chuckled to himself. "Mom, you remember Sam's twin sister, Melanie."

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Benson, er Marissa." Mel said quietly.

"Likewise, Melanie. I apologize, I'm sure you get that sort of thing all the time." Marissa said as her face reddened a bit.

"No problem, even _Freddiekins_ here thought I was Sam for the longest time." Mel explained.

"So where is Samantha, dear? I thought we were going to go out to eat." She asked her son.

"Sam's actually working right now, Mom. But I made us reservations for dinner at 7:00, that way you can get rested from your flight." Freddie told his mother.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking of her having a job. She really enjoys this babysitting business she's into?"

"She sure does, but sometimes with her hours and mine, we don't see each other very much, especially when we have both have school." Freddie explained. "Mom, before we get home, there's something I'd like to tell you about. I would have said something earlier, but I didn't feel right talking about this over the phone."

Marissa began to look worried as Freddie reached into his shirt pocket and removed a small box containing Sam's engagement ring. As soon as she saw the box, Marissa's eye's filled with tears. However, she remained silent, so Freddie couldn't tell if she was happy or upset with this revelation.

"Freddie, this is a big step in your life, in . . in both of your lives. Are you sure you're both ready for this?"

"I'm sure, Mom. Sam and I have been living together for over nine months, now. And everything's been just perfect. I feel like I've already waited too long, so while everyone's in town this week, you, Melanie, our friends, I want to ask her. You know, Sam and I are already a year older than you were when you married Dad."

"I know dear, and if you feel this is something you're both prepared for, then I'm happy for you, Freddiebear. I take it this is going to be a surprise for Sam?" Marissa asked as she looked at the ring and dried her eyes.

"I'm going to ask her at the cookout we're having for everyone on Friday, and I'm trying to keep it a surprise, so if you could, please keep this just between us." Freddie told her.

"But what about Melanie, aren't you afraid Sam will find out?" Marissa worried.

"She's been in on this from the beginning, Mom. She even helped me pick out the ring."

"That's so sweet, dear. But how can you afford this, I mean this ring must have cost you a small fortune."

"I've been working a lot of overtime and I told you about all the laptops I sold to the school. Well, I thought a ring for Sam was the best possible investment." Freddie told his mother.

They stopped at the store to fill Sam's grocery list on the way home and as soon as they arrived back at the apartment, Freddie carried his mother's bags inside and Melanie excused herself to give him and his mother a chance to get caught up. A few hours later, Sam returned to find the two of them and her sister sitting at the table looking at pictures on Freddie's laptop.

"Hey, Sweets." Freddie greeted her. "Look who Mel and I found at the airport."

"Marissa." Sam greeted dryly as she walked past the older woman and placed a kiss on Freddie's cheek.

"How was your day?" Freddie asked his girlfriend.

"Not bad, Cat had a little trouble with this one kid who tried to tie her up and shoot her with ping pong balls, but he straightened up as soon as I got there."

"It sounds like you have a real gift with children, Samantha" Marissa tried to break the ice.

"Yeah, most of them know better than to pull any chiz around me." Sam told her. "Well, I guess I'd better get started on dinner."

"I thought we were going out to eat, just the three of us?" Marissa asked as Sam entered the kitchen.

"We are, Mom. Sam's cooking for the rest of the group so we can go out." Freddie explained to his mother.

"Oh, I see. It sounds to me like Samantha's turning out to be quite the little home maker." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Like I told you a long time ago, Mom. Sam's a lot different than when we were kids."

**The proposal's coming up, but first Sam and Marissa have some issues to work out. Thanks for reading. I really appreciate all the reviews. You're giving me some good ideas for a sequel. I've actually been working on one for a couple of weeks now, but considering it took over a month to write this story, it may be a few weeks yet before I'm ready to publish it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**This one is a bit short, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it! For those who were looking for the story to get a bit more dramatic, don't skip the last third of this one. BTW The proposal is coming in the next chapter.**

As always, I don't own iCarly

Chapter 16

Over an hour later, Carly, Spencer and Sonja returned just as Sam was putting the finishing touches on dinner. She instructed her sister how to warm up the food at dinner time, then went to change her clothes and get ready to go out.

Sam, Marissa and Freddie arrived at Pasta House just before 7:00 and were seated right away. They ordered their dinners and as soon as their salads arrived, Marissa thought it was the perfect time to begin her apology to Sam. "You know, Samantha, I was very impressed at the way you put that dinner together for your sister and your friends. It really smelled delicious."

"Sam." Sam replied as she took a bite, not making eye contact with the older woman.

"Excuse me." Marissa looked at her.

"Sam, my name's Sam. Maybe Freddie never told you, but I hate being called Samantha. It just sounds like something a teacher says when you're in trouble for something."

"I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't realize." Marissa apologized. "Actually, I'm sorry for a lot of things, dear."

"It's alright, Mrs. Benson." Sam uncharacteristically replied as she looked up from her salad bowl.

"You have to call me Marissa or mother or even mom." Marissa told her.

"Um, OK, I guess we'll stick with Marissa. The name Mom doesn't exactly bring back the best memories with me." Sam explained with a bit of a crooked smile.

"Very well, Sam. You know when my Freddiekins was younger I never really liked any of his friends. That Gibby boy was so odd always running around with no shirt on and I never cared for the Shay girl, she was always so prissy." This thought earned a larger smirk from Sam.

"I always thought you were such a ruffian and you were always in trouble. I knew you harassed Freddie so badly in school and even after he started hanging out with you and Carly and you three started that web site, it just seemed like you were so mean to him." Marissa continued as Sam just looked at her and continued to chew. "Then when you got older and the two of you dated, I was horrified. I just couldn't see what Freddie saw in you. And when Freddie decided to move to L.A. and he told me he was going to date you again, I wasn't happy with his decision but I tried to keep my opinions to myself." This earned a slight roll of the eyes from Freddie. Sam continued to remain silent, but began to think this maybe wasn't such a good idea since Marissa was only telling Sam things she already knew.

"But the last time I was here, I treated you terribly Saman, er Sam. And I need to apologize to you. You see when you have children you want the best for them, or what you think is best. What I didn't stop to think of was what Freddie felt was best for himself. I'm so sorry for not trusting your judgment, Freddiebear. And I'm even more sorry for the things I said to you, Sam. I know you and Freddie love each other and you are certainly not the same girl you were when you were kids. You're a young lady now and I'm proud of Freddie for standing up for you and making me realize it. And I'm very proud of you for the way you've turned your life around."

Sam was literally shocked to see a tear in Marissa eye as she made her confession. "Uh, I don't know what to say, Marissa." She said as she put her fork down.

"Just say you forgive me." Marissa replied. "And let me back into your lives. I know you two are going to be together and I don't want to miss out on any more of Freddie's life, or yours, because of my ignorance."

"Of course I can forgive you, Marissa. I know I was kind of a trouble maker in my teen years and I was always sort of a smart mouthed kid. And the last time you were here I think we both said things we shouldn't have." Sam said as Marissa nodded and reached her hand across the table toward Sam. She squeezed Sam's hand and the blonde immediately knew a bone crushing hug was in her future. Just before their dinners arrived, Marissa grabbed Freddie's hand and told him again how proud she was of him.

Over an hour, several bowls of pasta and no fewer than eight huge meatballs in Sam's belly later, the three left the restaurant and headed for home. They arrived to find their four friends just finishing their dinner.

"Thanks for a great dinner, Sam" Spencer said as they came through the door.

"Yeah. Thanks, Sam, you're a great cook. Everything was delicious." Carly remarked.

"Cat's coming over in a little bit." Sam told them. "She's bringing dessert. I made it at her place this morning."

After their dessert and some conversation, Cat left for home. Since Spencer and Sonja were staying with her, they offered her a ride. Carly was staying at Cat's, too so that Marissa could have the pull out couch. She went along with the promise of a phone call to Sam later for the details of their evening out. Obviously, things had went well judging by the lack of tension between Marissa and Sam, but she wanted to get the whole story.

Carly was barely in the door of Cat's apartment before she called Sam. "OK, girl. What happened? Marissa's not bleeding and Freddie doesn't look like just refereed a UFC match, give me the deets."

"Actually, Carls, we were all just sitting down to watch a movie. How's about we get together for brunch tomorrow and we can talk then." Sam hated to brush Carly off, but it would have been rude to run off on everyone just to talk on the phone. "Don't worry, all's well." She whispered to her friend.

"Alright, I'll be over at 9:00." Carly said.

"9:00 is still breakfast time, Carls. Make it 11:00 for brunch." Sam replied.

"10:00 would be better." The brunette retorted.

"Ugh, 10:30 and not a minute before, you hear me." Sam groaned.

"Deal!" Carly said. "See you at 10:30."

After the movie, Freddie and Sam retreated to their room and began to get ready for bed. Freddie had been agonizing over whether to tell Sam what Carly had confessed to him a few days earlier. With the meelee of Spencer's and his mother's arrivals, he hadn't brougt it up, but figured he soon should. Carly had stopped her flirting and started to act normal, but he knew sooner or later it would have to be approached and the longer he waited the more likely Sam would be to overreact, especially with him.

"I almost forgot to tell you, something really funny happened the other day." He began. "You remember the day my laptop overheated and I had to take it into work for a new fan?"

"Um, I actually don't pay much attention to what you do with your computers and other geeky toys, Frednub."

"Well, I needed to take the computer in with me, it was that day you and Carly had went shopping in the morning and took my car and barely made it back in time for me to leave." He continued. "I was in such a hurry to leave for work that I forgot the computer and then came back for it."

"Ugh, can we get to the point. I either want to get some sleep or some lovin' and you're killing the mood for either."

"OK, so I came back in to grab my laptop case and Mel and Carly were out on the balcony talking and I overheard their conversation." He told her.

"Wait, so you're confessing to me that you evesdropped on a conversation between my sister and my best friend. Why do I care, other than it makes you seem like a weirdo." Sam quipped.

"That's not the point, Sam. Long story short . . ."

"Finally!"

"Um, long story short, Carly was telling Mel about how she sort of . . . , well how do I say this . . . , sort of still, uh, had feelings for me. But, but, you know I could never feel that way about her. I love you too much to even look at anyone . . ." Freddie was cut off by an irate blonde.

"That brunette bichon! I knew she was acting funny! I'm going over there and drag her out into the street and beat her within an inch of her pink, frilly daffodil life!" Sam began to take off her night clothes and get dressed for a fight. "And when I get back I'm going to give Mel a piece of my mind for not telling me about this herself."

"Wait, Sam. I didn't finish. Anyway, they caught me in the aprtment because I tripped over Carly's huge suitcase and that's when I saw that Carly had been crying her eyes out. She confessed the whole thing to me, and told me how she was sorry for the way she was acting and how she regretted the way she rejected me when we were kids. I told her I'd always be her friend, but that I love you with all my heart. Now please calm down, lets just put all this behind us."

"Alright, alright, maybe I don't need to beat her till she wazzes in her own pants, but I still think we should have a serious talk about all this." Sam's breathing began to even out a bit. "You say she was crying, what was that all about?"

"She was crying because she feels terrible for betraying your friendship, Sam. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she hates herself for everything." Freddie had pulled Sam into him by this point to help calm her down. "Just promise me, you won't hurt her, Sam. She's your best friend. She was just confused and lonely in Italy and now she's got her head on straight and she wants to move on and forget about all this." He didn't want to be the reason two best friends split up.

"OK, I won't touch her, but we have to get this out in the open if we're ever going to move on from it. And Mel's still not off the hook for keeping this from me. This is the kind of chiz sisters are supposed to tell each other."

"Come on, Sam. Let's just go to bed, you were saying something earlier about sleep or lovin'" Freddie tried to give her a kiss on the neck.

"Oh, don't think you're out of the woods on this one yet either, dorkface." Sam pulled away from him and put her nightshirt back on. "You get points for telling me, but you should have told me as soon as it happened instead of waiting for almost a week. You'll get a good night kiss and nothing more tonight, Fredlumps and be lucky you're getting that."

Sam's mind raced all night long. How could she approach this. She knew Freddie was right, beating the snot out of Carly would prove nothing, but how could Carly not confess this to Sam herself. Sam figured the brunette was just scared of what her reaction would be and rightly so. Finally she drifted off to sleep after several hours of deep thought.

**We all knew Sam would blow her top when this came to a head, now we'll see if she and Carly work through this without Carly being injured or their friendship totally going down in flames. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you like this one. I know I said the proposal was going to be in this chapter, but it was getting way too long and I know you all wanted to get the Carly/Sam confrontation out in the open so that's what I focused on. I PROMISE the proposal is coming next time. I hope you enjoy this one.**

Thanks to Dan, Nickelodeon and the actors and actresses of these great shows for the inspiration to write this story, but the series is theirs, not mine.

Chapter 17

After what she learned the night before, Sam didn't sleep well. When she first learned about Carly's little crush, she was irate. Then she calmed down a bit (with Freddie's help) and was just hurt and confused. It especially hurt her how her best friend could have feelings for her boyfriend. Carly knew as well as anyone that Sam always felt second best to her and she had to know this would be no exception. Sam's only consolation was that Freddie adamantly chose her over the brunette he swooned over all those years when they were younger.

Sam loved Freddie with all her heart and she knew he felt the same, he said so nearly every day, there was no reason to continue to beat that dead horse. They had all made their choices years ago and Carly would just have to live with hers. The only question was, could their friendship be salvaged from this. It would all depend on what Carly had to say for herself.

Since they were in elementary school, Sam and Carly were like sisters. They were closer than many sisters and the thoughts of ending their friendship over this made Sam feel dead inside. It would be silly for them to fight over a boy, but this wasn't just any boy, it was Freddie, Sam's one true love. In their younger days, neither of them would have dreamed of anyone coming between them, especially that nub, but this was a completely different matter, this was about trust.

In school, Sam was Carly's protector, her muscle, if you will. When someone bullied Carly they had Sam to answer to. On more than one occasion, Sam kicked some serious butt on Carly's behalf at the drop of a hat. She couldn't bear to think of hurting Carly physically, but she knew that if this were anyone else, they would already be in the hospital. This would be one of the hardest things Sam ever faced.

The blonde woke early and had scrambled eggs, waffles, bacon and blueberry muffins ready by the time Freddie, Mel and Marissa got up. She figured that she didn't want to be out in public with Carly if their conversation took a turn for the worse, so they could just eat there, no use to making a public spectacle of this confrontation.

Freddie had promised to take his mother sightseeing today and the two of them left as soon as they finished eating. Sam asked Mel to stay home with her instead of going along. She didn't tell her sister why but she figured she might need Melanie's cool head to keep from doing or even saying something that she might later regret.

Carly arrived at Sam's front door at precisely 10:30. Mel left her in and the three girls immediately sat down to their home-made breakfast. "I didn't expect you to have to cook, Sam. I thought we could just go grab a bagel or something somewhere." Carly told her.

"No problem, Carls. You know sometimes I just feel like staying home." Sam told her. "It's one of the perks of settling down with a good man." Carly was oblivious, but Mel quickly caught Sam's inference and glanced at Carly to see if she reacted at all.

'Uh-Oh, Freddie must have spilled the beans about Carly's little confession from the other day to Sam.' Mel thought.

"So, what happened last night, give me the details." Carly exclaimed, referring to Sam and Marissa's talk.

"Not much to tell, Marissa apologized for being a stuck up jerk about me and Freddie's living together and our relationship in general and for the way she always treated me. I apologized for being a pain in the butt when we were kids. I forgave her, she forgave me, we hugged. Simple as that. End of story." Sam dryly told her.

"Oh, come on Sam, there has to be more to it than that." Mel remarked. "You went from hating each other to practically being buddies." Mel was trying to keep on this subject in the hopes of Sam not pressing the other matter any further.

"Nope, that was pretty much it. But there _is_ something else I needed to ask you guys about." Sam said as she finished her food and pushed the plate aside. "Exactly when were you two going to tell me that you," she pointed at Carly, "had the hots for my boyfriend?"

Both the other girls' mouths dropped open in surprise. Surprise that Sam had waited to calmly bring the subject up, but mainly, surprise was that Sam didn't have her hands around Carly's throat.

"Close your mouths you look like a couple of salmon." Sam snapped them. "What, did you think Freddie was _not_ going to tell me about it? We tell each other everything. Well, almost everything."

"Oh, Sam. I, I, I'm so sorry." Carly started.

"Sorry for what exactly?" Sam snapped at her. "Sorry for not telling me about this yourself or sorry I found out about it period."

"Sam, now it's not all her fault." Melanie confessed. "It was my suggestion that she not tell you. I know you have trouble controlling your temper and I was afraid that you might overreact."

"Overreact! Overreact? How could I do anything but overreact, Mel? You both know I always felt like I was in her shadow growing up." Sam slapped her hand down on the table and made both the other girls jump and sit up straight. "The whole way through school, Carly was always Miss Popular, Carly always dated the best looking guys, Carly was on student council and Sam had to take a back seat. And when the best thing that's ever happened to me came along, you try to take him away from me. All I can say is, you're darn lucky that Frednub cooled me off last night or I would have been mopping the street with you." She again pointed at Carly with venom in her eyes.

"Sam. It's not like that." Carly started as she began to tear up.

"Zip it, Shay!" Sam cut her off. "You can talk when I'm done for a change. Now I need to ask you something and I want an honest answer, did you really think that you were better for Freddie than I am or were you just so desperate for a boyfriend that you figured you could just take mine?"

"Oh, Sam. It's not what you think. I swear I would have never done anything to come between you and Freddie. I was so lonely, I missed you guys and my old life so much. I just kept thinking about how I took him for granted all those years and rejected him, and that if I hadn't done that, maybe things would be different. But I never ever would have done anything to break you guys up. Yes, I fantasized the last four years about getting together with Freddie, even after I knew you were dating him, but once I saw you two together and how much you love each other, I knew you guys were meant to be together and I was a total idiot for ever thinking anything else."

By now Carly was in full on crying mode. Mel tried to comfort her by moving closer and putting her arm around the brunette. Sam only gave them both dirty looks. "Sure, I admit I did some harmless flirting but Freddie is just so handsome, and you know how I am, I flirt with guys all the time. I hate myself for all this, Sam. You have to believe me."

"So basically you're saying that you were flirting with your best friend's boyfriend and really didn't think that was a bad thing." Sam asked her a bit more calmly.

"Yes, well no, Sam. Oh, I don't know what I was thinking. Like I said, I was still stuck in a fantasy world where things were the same as they were in ninth grade. But you have to believe me, I had no intention of stealing Freddie away from you. I know I acted like a jerk, and I'm so ashamed of myself. Honestly, if I had it to do over again, I would have just stayed away and left you two live your lives without me." Carly's tears were still flowing and Sam was beginning to regret making her break down like this, even though deep down inside she knew Carly deserved it.

Still showing no emotion, other than anger, Sam pushed her chair back, got up and went around the table toward where Carly was sitting with Mel's arm around her. The brunette began to fear for her safety and winced when Sam grabbed her away from Melanie and pulled her to a standing position.

"Sam, don't!" Melanie shouted. "Please."

About that time, Sam pulled Carly into a hug like she never had before. "I forgive you, Carls. I understand you weren't trying to come between us or steal him away from me, and I even sort of understand why you didn't tell me about this yourself, but what I still have the worst trouble swallowing is how long you have been pining away for Freddie when you knew he was with me."

"I was just so confused, Sam. I've always made such terrible choices, and the past like four years of my life have been a total disaster, aside from being with my dad." Carly sniffed and bawled into Sam's shoulder.

"Life's all about choices, and the consequences of those choices make up our lives. You chose to go to Italy to be with your dad and I don't blame you for that. Heck, Carls, I wish I would have had the opportunity to decide to be with my dad or not. He just ran off when we were in kindergarten."

Sam continued. "But Freddie and I, our lives went on without you and we made choices, too. I chose to leave Seattle, Freddie chose to come to L.A. when he thought I was hurt and got hurt himself. I chose to kiss him when he came to tour Caltech and then he chose Caltech to be with me. I know it hurts, but you chose to turn him away all those times when we were teenagers and it all happened for a reason." Sam told her as she started to tear up herself and hugged Carly tight again.

"Now let's forget this and get back to being friends again. And as for you, missy. She pointed to Mel over Carly's shoulder, if you ever keep anything like this from me again, let's just say I'll know what it feels like to kick my own butt."

Mel joined in the hug. "Deal, Sis."

"Now if you guys don't mind, I'd like to go and do something fun with my best friend and my sister." Sam said, drying her eyes. "I'm feeling a trip to build a bra coming on. I need to try to pick up something new and sexy. Freddie's not totally out of trouble yet and I want to torture him as much as possible before giving in and how better than with something low-cut and lacy."

"Sounds like fun to me." Carly said, drying her face.

"Me, too." Mel replied. "Build a bra, here we come!"

**Thanks again for all the awesome reviews and for the favorites and follows. I can't believe how many people are reading my story, you guys are awesome. Remember: Freddie proposes in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here's the part you've all been waiting for. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, following and liking my story. This is the first I've ever written anything fictional and I really appreciate all your support. There is a sequel in the works, but it will be a little while before it's ready.**

It took another day for Sam to forgive Freddie for not telling her about the Carly crush incident, but she came around and the two were all lovey-dovey soon enough. By the time Friday arrived, Sam, with the assistance of Melanie and Carly, had prepared a ton of food for their cookout. Carly insisted on making her famous lemonade, which Sam 'accidentally' spilled when they were loading up the car. Freddie was quick to volunteer to make a stop at a convenience store and buy a few gallons of iced tea. Most of the group didn't realize how lucky they were.

They took all their food and drinks to the beach in the early evening. As soon as Freddie got the charcoal started, Sam got to work finishing the cooking. Carly was tasked with keeping Spencer far away from the grill just to keep everyone safe, given his track record with anything flammable. Melanie and Cat got their table set up so they would be ready to dig in as soon as the food was all hot. Marissa was, of course, worried about mosquitoes and other biting insects, but after a healthy dose of bug repellant, she managed to enjoy herself. But she did make Freddie promise her he'd have a tick bath after they got home just to be safe.

They invited General Shay to join them so he could spend some time with his children before Spencer had to leave on Saturday to go back to Seattle. Cat asked Dice to go along since he was like a little brother to Sam and Mel had inadvertently left slip to the little redhead that a ring was in Sam's near future. Thank goodness Cat was able to keep it to herself, even if it was for only two days. After their meal, the group gathered around the campfire and discussed how much fun they've all had the past few days.

"I'm so glad to be back in the U.S. with my friends and family. This week has been so much fun, meeting new friends and seeing my big brother again." Carly began as she hugged Spencer. "But mostly I'm glad to have my best friend back." She smiled at Sam. She approached Sam and gave her a huge hug. "I missed us most of all."

Soon Spencer spoke up, "And I'm glad to have been able to spend some time with my little sister, and you too, Dad. It's nice to know you're back in the U.S. and we can maybe spend some more time together. And I'm really glad you guys all had the chance to meet Sonja." Spencer took Sonja's hand and kissed her cheek.

"I've had a great time hanging out with my sister and all of you, even if it's just for a little while longer. I wish I could stay all summer and see what all you guys get into, but I'll always remember this last month." Melanie stated.

"And It's been great seeing you too, Mel. I feel like we've made up for a lot of lost time. And I'm so excited to be able to spend the summer with my best friend." Sam said as she put her arm around Carly, who had taken a seat next to her on a huge piece of driftwood. "And I'm happy to finally be able to get along with Marissa, Freddie means the world to me and I know that's something we'll always have in common."

"And I'm glad I came to L.A. to mend my relationship with my son and to be a part of his life. And Sam's, too." Marissa added with a smile at the blonde.

The General, Sonja, Dice and Cat all remained silent and Freddie cleared his throat, they all knew what was coming, Spencer had told his dad and Sonja about Freddie's plan. In fact everyone there knew what was coming, how they managed to keep it from Sam was nothing short of a miracle.

"The last week has been a blast with everyone together again. But I've got to say something. Sam, you know when we first met we were just little kids and I didn't like you very much. As we grew up together, there were times when I wished I could get away with killing you." Sam began to smirk at him, she knew what he was saying was true, she made his childhood a nightmare by times.

"But when we got older, we spent a lot of time together and we even shared our first kiss, and then somehow ended up dating. And I knew right away that I loved you. When you left Seattle, I felt like you took a part of my heart with you. If it weren't for my friendship with Spencer, I don't know if I could have made it, that was the worst time in my life, next to losing my father." Freddie walked past Spencer and patted him on the shoulder. "You'll always be my friend for that, Spence."

Freddie looked Sam straight in the eyes. "But when I came to L.A. to visit and then came back to tour Caltech two years ago, we spent so much time together, it was like that hole in my heart was slowly being filled. And the day you kissed me in the airport, it was the best day of my life. It was all I could do to go back home and leave you behind that day."

"That fall, when I moved here and we started dating again, I was ecstatic to be back together with you. I hoped and prayed that what we had would last, and it has. Throughout the past two years, we've grown closer than I ever thought two people could. You know, when you started to spend the night at my apartment, it all felt so right, like this was something that was meant to be." Freddie began to approach Sam, reaching into his pocket, but she was still oblivious to where he was going with all this. If it weren't for all the people there being friends and family, she would have surely been embarrassed at his cheesyness.

"These past months have been like a dream come true, to come home to your kiss, to wake up in the morning and see your face. I don't want that to ever change, I don't ever want it to end. So there's something I want to ask you, right here in front of all our friends and families." Freddie got on one knee in front of Sam. "Samantha Joy Puckett will you make me the happiest man on Earth and be my wife?"

For only the third time since he'd met her, he saw tears in Sam's eyes. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Finally, after an agonizing handful of seconds, she began to nod her head. "Yes, Freddie, of course. A million times yes!"

Freddie slipped the ring on Sam's finger and rose to bring his lips to hers. After about fifteen seconds, the two broke apart. They looked around at their friends who were all speechless. Marissa and Carly were wiping tears from their cheeks. Spencer and Sonja had joined hands, Cat and Melanie had their hands clasped over their mouths and were on the verge of tears, too.

The group sat around the fire for several more hours, Sam on Freddie's lap the whole time. It was nearly midnight by the time they packed up their belongings, gathered their trash and made their way back home. Melanie offered to put away the leftovers so the newly engaged couple could have some time to themselves.

As Freddie and Sam headed off to bed, Marissa hugged them both and told them again how proud she was of them and how she was looking forward to having Sam in their family.

"So, how long have you been planning this?" Sam asked as she began to change for bed time.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now, but I didn't start to actually plan anything until after Mel got here." He confessed. "She helped me pick out the ring and even made sure I got the right size."

"I guess you realize, Carly's not going to give us any peace all summer? I'll bet she's online right now looking at dresses and flower arrangements." Sam said while slipping on her night-shirt.

"But just think of how much fun she'll have with all this, Sam. And you won't have to do hardly anything, I'm sure Carly will be more than happy to do all the planning." Freddie said, stripping down to his boxers and crawling into bed.

"Yeah, but she'll still insist I go along dress shopping and all that chiz." Sam worried as she, too crawled under the covers.

"Well, you will have to try on your dress and probably shoes." Freddie tried to make Sam think realistically. "Just think of it this way, it'll be like making up for all those shopping trips you didn't have to go on while she was in Italy." He snickered.

"Don't get too cheery there, Nub or I'll make sure that when she takes you tux shopping she makes a stop at build-a-bra." Sam threatened as the two snuggled into each other's arms.

"Goodnight, Nub." Sam told him with a quick kiss.

"Goodnight, future Mrs. Nub." Freddie said back.

**All's well, Marissa has accepted Freddie and Sam as a couple, Carly's over her crush on Freddie and mended her friendship with Sam, and the best part, they're getting married! Next chapter will be the epilogue and wrap up.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is really short and just lets you know how everyone wound up. A special shout out to Lucie for the review and offer-I'd be glad to have a cover, I'll definately put it on the sequel.**

When school started in the fall, Carly decided to move in with Cat. The little redhead and Carly hit it off pretty well and Carly thought it best to not stay at Sam and Freddie's on a permanent basis, given the past few months.

The next spring, Freddie graduated from Caltech with honors. Carly finished her bachelors degree at Berkley and took a position as a student teacher at a private school in Burbank. Melanie graduated from Penn State with a nursing degree and Cat completed her freshman year at UCLA.

A month after his graduation, on June 21st, Freddie and Sam were married. Carly was, of course, maid of honor, and Cat and Melanie were brides maids. Gibby came to town for the wedding and was Freddie's best man. Sam insisted that Spencer walk her down the aisle, since he was as close to a dad as she had ever known. He cried more than his sister the whole way through the ceremony. Even Pam Puckett showed up for the wedding, though no one was able to figure out how she was allowed on the plane wearing a bikini top that was two sizes too small.

Cat decided by the start of her sophomore year that she needed to devote full time to her studies, so this was the last summer that she and Sam would baby sit together. After their wedding, Sam had over two years of culinary training and was offered a job working at a small bistro owned by three brothers, one of whom was her favorite culinary teacher. The restaurant was only a short way from her and Cat's old apartment. Soon after that, one of the older brothers passed away and she was offered a junior partnership in the business.

Freddie, not content with a bachelor's degree, decided to continue with graduate courses at Caltech. His excellent grades earned him a full scholarship. He continued to work at the Radio Hut, produce web commercials and design web sites. He and Sam decided to remain at their apartment for the time being since it was really nice and so close to Sam's work and the college.

Melanie dated Eric for a few months after school resumed in the fall of her senior year, but they broke up before Christmas break. After earning her nursing degree, she took a position at Seattle General so she could keep an eye on Pam. After moving home, much to Sam's not unspoken disgust, she started dating Gibby Gibson. What Sam didn't realize was that the two of them hooked up the night before her wedding.

During her senior year of college, Carly met a man named Jeff. He was a political science major, but was soft spoken and very intelligent, like Freddie. The two hit it off almost immediately and have been dating ever since.

Spencer proposed to Sonja at Sam and Freddie's wedding reception. The two are planning their wedding for Valentine's Day, in the fall, they found out their daughter is scheduled to arrive in July.

General Shay is still base commander at Edwards Air Force Base.

**That's it, the end. Thanks for taking this ride with me. Be on the lookout for the sequel. Not making any promises, but I'll try to get it online within the next month.**


End file.
